Recueil d'OS
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Ici, je regrouperais la plupart des mes OSs. Ils sont tous différents, certains tristes, d'autres rigolos.
1. Chapter 1

**Recueil d'OS**

Ici, ce sera un recueil de mes OSs rating K+. Il y en aura basés sur des chansons, d'autres non. Ils sont tous de styles très différents les uns des autres.

De temps en temps, un nouveau sera ajouté. Actuellement, j'en ai huit à poster, tout au long des vacances. Considérez que c'est un cadeau de Noël, lol.

Au début de chaque OS, je ferais une brève présentation.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me motive pour en écrire d'autres !

Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, parfois, je suis en manque d'inspiration (la page blanche, vous connaissez ? lol).

Et puis, euh, bah, je crois que ce sera tout. Le premier OS arrive demain, sans faute, et les sept suivants régulièrement pendant les vacances.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et à bientôt !

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


	2. Lettre de désespoir

Voici, comme promis, mon premier OS.

**Titre :** Lettre de désespoir

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** général/drama

**Pairing :** à découvrir (je vais pas vous gâcher la surprise, lol)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.

**Résumé :** Un jeune homme désespéré écrit une lettre d'adieu. Il y raconte les deux dernières années de sa vie, ses regrets, ses souhaits.

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

**Lettre de désespoir**

Dehors, il pleut, des trombes d'eau détrempent le sol depuis cinq ou six jours, sans la moindre interruption. Ce temps pourri montre bien mon humeur depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Je viens de finir ma septième année à Poudlard. Depuis une semaine, je suis en vacances. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, ni ce que je vais devenir et franchement, je m'en fous complètement.

En sixième année, c'était bien. J'avais des amis, des petites amies, on m'aimait bien, pas comme pendant mes cinq premières années. J'avais eu envie de changer, revoir mon père m'avait dégoûté de ce à quoi il me destinait. J'avais repris ma vie en main, et je crois que j'avais plutôt bien réussi.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley faisaient partie de mes nouveaux amis, on rigolait bien ensemble, tous les cinq. On avait décidé d'oublier le passé et de recommencer à zéro.

Harry et Ron étaient mes deux meilleurs amis, même si je n'ai jamais su leur dire, et c'est probablement ce qui a aidé à tout gâcher pendant ma septième année. Hermione et Ginny étaient deux filles supers. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec elles, de toute façon, elles sortaient avec Ron et Harry, mais on s'entendait bien. Je crois même qu'elles faisaient plein de jalouses…

Notre amitié "inattendue" a commencé le jour de la rentrée. Ce jour-là, il y avait un gros orage - comme maintenant - et la foudre était tombée sur la calèche qui m'emmenait à Poudlard. Eux, ils étaient dans celle de derrière. Ils sont venus et m'ont aidé à sortir de la calèche calcinée. J'étais indemne, avec un gros coup de chance.

Sauver la vie de quelqu'un tisse des liens entre les personnes, même si elles se détestaient auparavant. Après cet "incident", nous sommes devenus inséparables, comme les cinq doigts de la main. Certes, je n'étais pas à Gryffondor comme eux, mais nos maisons avaient souvent cours ensemble, ce qui nous arrangeait.

Peu de personnes voyaient notre amitié d'un bon œil. En fait, seul Dumbledore continuait à nous regarder comme avant. Les autres professeurs et même les élèves avaient eu du mal à s'y faire. Il leur a fallu trois ou quatre mois. Après, ils ont commencé à bien m'aimer et accepter cette amitié.

À ce moment-là, je croyais encore que changer ma vie était possible. Je voulais devenir gentil, et plus celui que toute l'école déteste depuis longtemps. J'avais commencé à changer. On faisait plein de blagues dans tout le château. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'on fasse un coup qui faisait rire tout le monde, même les visés.

Tout le monde disait qu'on suivait le chemin des maraudeurs et des jumeaux Weasley. Le professeur Lupin était revenu et s'amusait beaucoup en découvrant toutes nos farces, auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé pendant sa scolarité avec les autres maraudeurs. Souvent, il nous donnait un coup de main, affirmant qu'il avait l'impression de rajeunir, de redevenir un adolescent, comme nous.

Voir tout le monde rire, même Rogue me rendait heureux. J'étais content de voir que je pouvais apporter la joie, et pas seulement la tristesse, la haine.

C'est pendant l'été entre ma sixième et ma septième année que tout s'est gâté. J'ai fait une bêtise, à cause de mon père. Ou plutôt, c'est mon père qui m'y a poussé, disant que je faisais honte à la famille. En septembre, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny ont tout de suite senti que quelque chose avait changé. J'ai essayé de le cacher, mais il a bien fallu que je leur avoue et les conséquences ont été pires que je me les imaginait le soir dans mon lit. Notre amitié à été instantanément cassée, remplacée par une haine immense, plus forte qu'auparavant.

Pour eux, ça allait bien, ils continuaient à faire des farces, faire rire les autres. Le regard des professeurs et des élèves à leur égard n'avait pas changé. Pour moi, la haine, le mépris étaient revenus, encore pire qu'avant. Même mes anciens "amis" ne me parlaient plus. C'était le moment le plus horrible de toute ma vie.

Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, mais ça n'a jamais marché, j'ai toujours été rejeté. Avant, c'était moi qui insultais et rabaissais les autres, maintenant c'est moi qui suis insulté, détesté par tous. Je ne suis même plus craint comme auparavant, je ne fais plus peur, juste rire les autres par les gaffes que je fais. Depuis le nouvel an, je n'arrête pas d'enchaîner les gaffes, les unes sur les autres. Plus je me rends ridicule, plus je fais rire les autres.

Cette situation est devenue insoutenable. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression que je fais une longue descente aux enfers. C'est tout ce que je mérite. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de contredire mon père. Tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est lui obéir sous la menace. Harry, lui il est courageux. Il s'est battu plusieurs fois contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione, Ron et Ginny aussi sont plein de courage. Ils l'aident quelle que soit la situation, comme pendant leur virée au Ministère de la Magie. Quand ils me l'ont racontée, je les enviais. J'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir des amis fidèles, prêts à tout pour m'aider. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à des pots de colle, enfants des amis de mon père.

Chaque jour, je désespère de plus en plus. Au fond de moi, il y a encore un petit reste de mon amitié avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. C'est une petite lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité, un petit agneau dans une meute de loups. Mais, peu à peu, jour après jour, elle brille de moins en moins. Elle s'éteindra bientôt, tout comme ma vie, ma vie pourrie.

Lorsque quelqu'un trouvera cette lettre, il sera déjà trop tard, mon cœur aura cessé de battre. Mais sachez que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai oublié le bonheur que m'a procurée ma sixième année avec des amis d'exception. Ils étaient tout pour moi et je les ai perdus, par ma faute, mon manque de courage. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le vieux Choixpeau ne m'a pas envoyé à Gryffondor.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : vivez. Vivez et profitez pleinement de la vie, comme moi en sixième année. Ne laissez personne vous imposer ses opinions, vous êtes libres, défendez votre avis. Moi, je n'ai jamais su le faire, alors faites le pour moi.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, même si je n'ai jamais su le dire et c'est probablement ce qui m'a perdu. Dites toujours à une personne que vous tenez à elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pas comme moi.

Je vous aime,

Adieu.

Drago Malefoy.

_fin_

Je sais, cet OS est court. Je l'ai écrit il y a un petit moment.

Vous en pensez quoi ? Perso, c'est mon préféré.

Bisous, et à bientôt pour le suivant.

lilly.malefoy

P.S. : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, la bêtise de Drago, c'est d'être devenu Mangemort, sous la menace de son père.


	3. Histoire d'horreur

Et maintenant, voici le second OS, d'un autre style que le premier.

**Titre :** Histoire d'horreur

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** angst/humor

**Pairing :** Fred et George sont les persos principaux

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JKR, malheureusement.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore accepte que les jumeaux Weasley reviennent à Poudlard pour Halloween. Ils décident alors de raconter une histoire aux courageux Gryffondor… pas si courageux que ça, finalement.

**Histoire d'horreur**

C'était le soir de Halloween à Poudlard. Les Gryffondor s'étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune, agrandie pour l'occasion. Avec une autorisation spéciale, les deux jumeaux Weasley avaient pu venir, présentant leurs nouvelles friandises et inventions.

Au bout d'un moment, Fred regarda sa montre et frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent net et des têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers le rouquin. Ce fut son frère, George, qui prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, c'est Halloween et il est presque minuit.

Personne ne comprenait où il venait en venir. Un brusque coup de tonnerre accompagné par un violent éclair de lumière retentit. Une forte pluie s'abattit sur le vieux château. Ce soudain changement de temps fit sursauter les plus jeunes, pour le plus grand bonheur des jumeaux.

-Nous allons vous raconter une histoire que vous allez adorer.

-Mais avant de commencer, il faut faire quelques changements.

De quelques coups de baguette magique, les deux Weasley modifièrent le plafond afin qu'il reflète le ciel, comme dans la grande salle. Seules de rares bougies éclairaient la pièce. Cette lumière dansante donnait un visage fantomatique aux sorciers présents.

Le tonnerre régulier augmentait l'atmosphère de terreur qui flottait dans la salle commune. Les Gryffondor, connus pour leur courage, n'en menaient pas large. Ils jetaient de craintifs coups d'œils autour d'eux, tous apeurés alors que l'histoire n'avait même pas commencé.

De temps en temps, Fred ou George lançait un petit pétard dans la pièce, arrachant des cris à chaque explosion. Au bout d'un certain temps, Fred devait penser qu'il était temps de commencer l'histoire, après une bonne demi-heure d'attente. Il se leva et s'éclaircit brièvement la voix, attirant l'attention de tous.

Pendant ce temps, derrière lui, George marmonnait quelques mystérieuses formules magiques d'un air sombre.

Alors que le premier allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, des volutes de fumée se formèrent au milieu de la pièce, au début de forme indécise. Des détraqueurs apparurent, flottant au-dessus du public. S'approchant doucement dans un râle rauque, répandant le froid autour d'eux, ils parcoururent la salle, terrorisant les élèves, même les plus courageux.

Harry ne bougeait pas, ayant deviné que ce n'était que de la fumée, ce que ses condisciples ne semblaient pas croire. Lorsque l'une des créatures s'approcha de lui, le jeune sorcier la fit disparaître d'un geste négligeant de la main à travers le dessin de fumée.

George esquissa un faible sourire, ressemblant davantage à une grimace. Il leva encore une fois sa baguette et tout le monde se retrouva vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter et hurler un groupe de première année.

Une atmosphère lourde, remplie de mystère, d'horreur s'insinua peu à peu dans la salle. Si les élèves avaient eu le choix, ils auraient encore préféré aller au cachot et avoir cours avec le professeur Rogue pour une ou deux heures de potion. Malheureusement, la porte était fermée à clé. Et à minuit, pendant les vacances, il était peu probable que le directeur des Serpentard accède à leur requête pour le moins étrange.

-Silence ! s'exclama brusquement Fred.

Les cris de terreur qui se répercutaient dans la tour se turent.

-Je vais donc commencer l'histoire. Je suis sûr qu'elle va vous plaire.

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres, accompagné du petit rire sadique de son frère.

Dans un tourbillon de cape, les deux jumeaux disparurent, mais leur voix s'entendait nettement à travers la pièce, comme s'ils étaient juste derrière nous.

-Il est minuit… L'heure du crime…

La voix se tue, laissant l'information monter dans la tête des élèves effrayés.

-Dans une vieille maison, isolée, les volets claquent…

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.

-Le vent souffle dans les branches des arbres…

Une forte rafale de vent siffla dans les arbres du parc de Poudlard.

-Tout paraît calme, trop calme…

La pluie extérieure s'arrêta un instant, le vent cessa, le tonnerre s'éloignait.

-Tout à coup, un cri retentit…

Un éclair jaillit du ciel, rapidement suivi par un fort coup de tonnerre. Des élèves crièrent de terreur.

-Un buisson à côté de la maison s'agitait…

Un frisson parcouru la salle.

-Une main tremblante en sortit…

Quelques jeunes sorcières se réfugièrent dans les bras de leur plus proche voisin.

-Une voix crie encore, les volets claquent toujours…

Les bras des sorciers se serrèrent plus fort autour de la taille des sorcières.

-Soudain, une voix retentit…

Un silence insoutenable envahit la salle.

-Une voix de femme, suraiguë…

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Elle cria…

Le tonnerre gronda juste au-dessus de la vieille tour.

-George ! Passe-moi le pécu !

_fin_

Il y a quelques années, on m'avait racontée cette histoire, en pleine nuit, au coin du feu, à un stage. Avec mes copines, on n'arrêtait pas de répéter la dernière phrase, elle nous faisait trop rire.

Bisous et à bientôt pour l'OS suivant.

lilly.malefoy


	4. Mourir par amour

Voilà donc le troisième OS de la série.

**Titre :** Mourir par amour

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance/drama

**Pairing :** à découvrir (moi, sadique ? non… lol)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, lol).

**Résumé :** une jeune femme écrit un journal intime pendant sa septième année, elle y raconte sa vie, ses peurs, ses espoirs.

**Mourir par amour**

1er septembre 1997

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Je vais entrer en septième année. Après les deux mois de vacances, ça va me faire du bien de quitter la demeure de mes parents, la vie y est insupportable. Tous les jours, ils me donnaient une corvée à faire. La vaisselle, garder mon petit frère, aider mon grand frère dans son boulot. À chaque fois, ils inventaient un nouveau travail à abattre. J'en avais marre.

D'ailleurs, je suis partie de chez moi le 25 août. Il était temps, tu vas me dire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Dix-sept ans de vie pourrie sous prétexte que je suis une fille. "Les filles font la vaisselle", "les filles gardent les bébés" et patati et patata. J'avais droit à ce refrain tous les jours sans exception.

Quand j'y réfléchis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de partir, de me sortir de ce pétrin. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de caractère, j'écoutais les autres, je leur obéissais sans discuter. Une "fille modèle" disait ma mère à tout bout de champ. En apparence, peut-être, mais au fond, je rêvais de me rebeller.

Il y a quelques jours, je me suis enfin décidée à agir. Pourquoi ? Je t'explique. Le vingt-cinq août, mon père rentre de je-ne-sais-où, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. On ne l'attendait pas avant onze heures du soir, il a débarqué un peu avant midi. Il disait qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Naïve, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait enfin décidé de s'occuper de moi, comme un père le ferait normalement avec sa fille, mais non. Il m'a annoncé que j'allais me marier le 1er juillet, à la fin de l'année scolaire, quand je serais majeure. C'est là que j'ai eu la bêtise de lui demander avec qui. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à partir de chez moi, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai réuni mes quelques affaires et je suis sortie pour prendre le Magicobus, où j'ai demandé à aller au Chaudron Baveur. Quand je suis arrivée, je crois que tout le monde me prenait pour une folle. Il faut dire que j'étais décoiffée (des épis partout, quelle horreur), ma chemise à moitié sortie de ma jupe, ma jupe totalement chiffonnée, et mes sandales même pas attachées. En plus, je brandissais ma baguette dans tous les sens, cherchant le responsable du Chaudron Baveur. J'ai pris une chambre et j'y suis restée toute la journée, ne sortant que pour manger, et encore.

Je dois te laisser, quelqu'un arrive dans mon compartiment.

30 octobre 1997

Ça fait un moment que je n'étais pas venue écrire. Il faut dire que cette année, les professeurs nous laissent peu de répit sous prétexte qu'on passe les ASPICs à la fin de l'année. Pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Franchement, je me demande comment je vais tenir toute l'année. Les profs nous surchargent de boulot, de plus en plus dur, et en plus, celui avec qui je suis censée me marier suit exactement les mêmes cours que moi. À mon avis, il ne le sait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'attends de voir sa réaction. J'imagine qu'il va vouloir refuser, me trouver tous les défauts possibles et imaginables. Pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas, je ne veux pas me marier, et encore moins avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, un imbécile.

Au moins, pour se distraire, on peut aller à Pré au Lard de temps en temps, se moquer un peu des autres, même si je n'aime pas trop ça.

Oh non, le voilà qui arrive, je dois te laisser.

25 décembre 1997

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Dumbledore a organisé un bal. Personne ne m'a invité, ça tombe bien, je ne voulais pas y aller. Je suis assise dans un coin, à regarder les autres danser, parler, s'amuser avec leurs amis.

Les amis, c'est ce qui me manque le plus. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu, juste des pimbêches qui me collent, des imbéciles qui me traitent comme une chienne qui doit leur obéir sans discuter.

Obéir sans discuter, voilà ce qu'on m'a appris depuis longtemps, ce que je dois faire toute ma vie parce que je suis une fille. Elles obéissent à leur père jusqu'au mariage et après, c'est au mari. Si je faisais le moindre faux-pas, mon père me punissait, me privant de nourriture quand j'étais à la maison, me menaçant de me faire partir de Poudlard quand j'y étais. Au début, il voulait m'envoyer en Bulgarie, à Durmstrang, mais j'ai refusé et, pour une fois, ma mère et mon grand frère m'ont soutenue.

Pourquoi me soutenir ce jour-là ? Je pense que c'est parce que sinon, ils devraient faire les corvées eux-mêmes, sans avoir le plaisir de me les donner et me regarder travailler pendant qu'eux, ils ne font rien, affalés dans un canapé au coin du feu.

Ce sont les seuls, dans ma famille, qui ne m'aient pas réellement détestée. Mon père, à chaque fois que je devais faire quelque chose pour "l'aider", c'était à l'autre bout de son manoir, comme s'il avait peur de devenir fou s'il restait trop longtemps avec moi. C'est peut-être ce qui serait arrivé. Moi, ça m'aurait plutôt arrangée, ne plus avoir à supporter mon horrible père et ses sarcasmes.

Tiens, en voilà un qui se rend enfin compte que j'existe. Je te laisse, je vais danser avec lui.

14 février 1998

Ça y est, il le sait. Il sait que nos parents projètent de nous marier, à la fin de l'année, sans nous demander notre avis. Il a reçu une lettre ce matin. À sa tête, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ça. Il a chiffonné le parchemin au maugréant et l'a mis en feu pour le lancer ensuite dans ma direction. Dans ses yeux, il y avait du dégoût, de la haine. Je lui ai lancé un regard meurtrier et il a tourné la tête.

La vie était plus facile tant qu'il l'ignorait, et encore plus quand je ne le savais pas encore. Ce mariage arrangé nous pourri la vie, à tous les deux. Je me demande bien pourquoi nos pères veulent absolument à nous marier, même si j'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question.

Je t'explique. Chez nous, quand on se marie, on déménage, on n'habite plus chez nos parents. À mon avis, ce mariage serait surtout pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de nous. Mon père en a marre de me voir (ce qui est réciproque) et son père le déteste parce qu'il refuse de faire ce qu'il veut, de suivre "le droit chemin", qui serait plutôt celui de la débilité.

Je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet, sinon je vais m'énerver, et ce n'est pas le bon jour pour ça.

Oh non, je suis maudite, j'étais bien tranquille à la bibliothèque et quelqu'un vient me déranger.

30 juin 1998

Ça y est, l'année est finie. Je viens de passer mes ASPICs. Les résultats seront corrects grâce à l'aide que j'ai eue. La personne qui m'avait interrompue la dernière fois, et qui me faisait râler, m'a proposé son aide. J'ai beaucoup hésité, ne sachant que penser, mais j'ai finalement accepté.

Au début, comme je ne la connaissais pas, je la détestais. Mais finalement, à force de travailler ensemble, toujours en cachette, j'ai appris à la connaître. Elle est très sympa. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de moi qu'elle s'est brouillée avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait m'aider, et encore moins elle.

Ses amis, elle n'a pas pu se réconcilier avec eux, malgré ses gros efforts. On se voyait en cachette, mais les autres élèves, et peut-être quelques professeurs, devaient bien se douter qu'on était devenues amies, toujours prêtes à s'aider en cas de problèmes.

Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je serais amie avec elle, j'aurais dit que j'étais face à un fou, mais ça n'aurait pas été le cas, j'en ai maintenant la preuve.

On est toutes les deux dans un compartiments, seules, et personne ne vient nous embêter. Le mariage est toujours prévu, pour demain. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais je ne me marierais pas avec un idiot comme lui.

On arrive, je dois te laisser.

2 juillet 1998

Je t'avais dit, il y a quelques jours que je ne me marierais pas, c'est pourtant chose faite. Avec lui, en plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est peut-être son sourire charmeur qui m'a fait craquer, je n'en sais rien. De charmeur, il n'en avait que l'apparence. Dès qu'on est rentrés "chez nous", il a changé et s'est comporté comme mon père, à me donner des corvées, ne faisant que ce qui lui plaisait. Tout à l'heure, il est sorti rejoindre des amis douteux, tout comme lui.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais il faut que je quitte cette vie de dingue, sinon je vais devenir folle. Enfin, si, j'ai bien une idée… Je l'ai depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais pu la mettre à exécution, manque de courage, je pense.

Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

_Mon chéri,_

_Je me demande pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'on est mariés, maintenant. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et je doute que tu m'aies aimée. D'ailleurs, as-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

_Si je t'écris, c'est pour te demander un service. Personne n'a dû t'en demander pendant tes dix-sept années d'existence, mais il y a un début à tout. En fait, je voudrais juste que tu fasses passer un message. Pour cela, il faudra que tu ranges ta haine au placard._

_J'aimerais que tu dises à une amie que je tiens beaucoup à elle, même si ces derniers jours on s'est un peu disputées. Dis lui que c'était ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie en vérité. Fais passer ce message à Hermione Granger, s'il te plaît._

_En réfléchissant un peu, je me demande si je ne t'ai pas un peu aimé, au fond. Toi, tu te jouais de la situation, tu en riais. Je me demande si ce n'est pas te voir tous les jours, en sachant que tu ne m'aimes pas qui m'a fait le plus souffrir dans la vie. Tu te moquais de moi, criant sur tous les toits que tu me détestais, que tu me haïssais. Par contre, dès que tu avais une corvée à refiler, c'est moi que tu appelais. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'accourrais et je t'obéissais au doigt et à l'œil. Tu n'en attendais pas moins de moi, mais pas plus non plus._

_Au fond, ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a fait souffrir, pleurer le soir dans mon lit tellement mon chagrin était insupportable, mais toi. Oui, toi. Je doute que cette nouvelle te fasse réagir, elle ne te fera sûrement ni chaud ni froid._

_Sur ce, je vais te laisser. Je pars. Je pars là où je ne souffrirais plus. Je pars là où je serais libre de faire ce que je veux, sans avoir à obéir aux autres. Je pars là où je ne te verrais plus. Je pars très loin d'ici._

_Adieu Drago,_

_Pansy._

Le jeune homme referma le cahier laissé sur la table. À côté reposait sa femme, morte. Une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue. Pansy, la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée venait de le quitter, par sa faute. Il n'avait jamais su lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Se relevant péniblement, il saisit un parchemin et envoya un hibou à Hermione Granger, comme le voulait sa défunte femme. Après cela, il porta le corps de sa femme sur leur lit, se coucha à côté d'elle et se laissa mourir de chagrin, comme elle.

_fin_

Voilà, l'OS est fini. Vous avez aimé ? Quand je l'ai écrit, je n'étais pas d'humeur joyeuse, et voilà ce que ça a donné.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est très apprécié.

Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain.

lilly.malefoy


	5. Lis dans mes yeux

Et encore un autre OS pour vous.

**Titre :** Lis dans mes yeux

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** humor/romance

**Pairing :** James et Lily

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, et la chanson à Garou.

**Résumé :** James, fou amoureux de Lily, tente tout pour qu'elle le remarque enfin, tout en s'amusant avec Sirius et Remus et en embêtait Rogue. Petit OS assez rigolo.

**Lis dans mes yeux**

Ce matin, c'était le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. On a évidemment gagné. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-on perdre quand moi, James Potter, je suis dans l'équipe ? C'est impossible. La tête de Rogue quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or sous son gros nez… C'était trop marrant. Je me demande quand même comment il a fait pour le voir, avec ses longs cheveux gras, il ne doit pas voir grand chose… Bon, j'arrête de parler de Snivellus, sinon, j'aurais plus le moral. Ça y est, Sirius est revenu de Pré au Lard avec les bouteilles, il était temps, on va pouvoir commencer la fête dans le parc, puisque la vieille McGonagall refuse les fêtes dans la salle commune. En plus, il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent… Je crois que je pars un peu dans le cliché, là.

_Elle voyage sans toucher terre_

_L'herbe et les arbres la saluent quand elle s'endort_

_Moi, j'ai trouvé ses souliers de vair_

_Et je la suis en courant_

_Dans les rues froides à l'aurore_

Bon, reprenons. Une fée vient d'arriver près du lac. Lily Evans, une sorcière magnifique, mais avec un sale caractère, des fois. Une vraie tigresse. Je comprend pas pourquoi elle m'aime pas. Pour moi, c'était le coup de foudre dès que je l'ai vue, j'en ai même raté la porte en voulant monter dans le train. Ça y est, je pars dans le fou rire et elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Oui, je suis fou, je suis fou d'elle depuis le premier jour. Elle vient de se coucher sous un saule, mon arbre préféré et elle s'endort. Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort… Si elle savait combien de nuits j'ai passée dans le dortoir à la regarder dormir, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, on dirait un ange, un bel ange que je voudrais pour moi. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, là, mais presque. Ah ! Snivellus a eu la mauvaise idée de passer dans le parc… Je sens que je vais m'amuser, avec Sirius. Il l'a aussi repéré, je me marre d'avance.

_Attends, attends-moi_

_On se connaît à peine_

_Mais je t'ai rêvée dans mes nuits si souvent_

_Attends, ne pars pas_

_Lis dans mes yeux, ma reine_

_Il y a tant d'amour, que plus rien ne compte vraiment_

Ça y est, avec Sirius, on a réussi à virer Rogue vite fait bien fait. On est les meilleurs. En deux temps trois mouvements, le petit Serpentard était la tête en bas au-dessus du lac, une de mes plus brillantes idées… Malheureusement, j'ai pas eu le temps de le lâcher dans l'eau, Lily, ma belle Lily est arrivée, furieuse, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a obligé à reposer Snivellus sur la terre ferme, pff, elle sait pas s'amuser, celle-là, va falloir que je lui apprenne à faire la fête. En plus, elle a encore refusé de sortir avec moi, je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle accepte. Et si elle part à l'autre bout du parc, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenter d'approche discrète… Mais comment je vais tenir toute la soirée, moi ? Je peux plus embêter Rogue, je peux plus voir Lily… Heureusement, il me reste Sirius et Remus, avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool. On devrait quand même bien s'amuser.

_La ville n'est pas faite pour elle_

_Ni les honneurs ni les diamants je le sais bien_

_Alors je brûle des chandelles_

_Pour éclairer sa course_

_Jusqu'aux lignes de ma main_

On a lancé la musique pour danser… Je vais voir si je peux m'approcher de Lily la tigresse discrètement. Zut, elle m'a repéré et elle s'éloigne. Mais comment je vais faire, moi ! Il faut que je la vois, il faut que je lui parle, même si elle m'insulte en retour, au moins, elle me regarde et me parle. Il faut que je la touche aussi, mais comment faire ? Merci, Patmol, tu me sauves la vie, là. Il vient de lancer un "bal masqué", avec Lunard, il a distribué des loups… Je vais pouvoir danser avec ma tigresse, chouette alors ! Euh, je crois que je vais arrêter de sautiller comme un gamin, sinon, on va vraiment me prendre pour un fou. Mais, oui… Je suis fou, fou de Lily, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dis. Bon, allons l'inviter à danser, c'est un slow, merci Lunard, j'espère qu'elle va accepter… Oui, elle a dit oui ! Elle veut bien danser avec moi ! Je suis trop content, là… Mais il va falloir que je me calme, sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose.

_Attends, attends-moi_

_On se connaît à peine_

_Mais je t'ai rêvée si souvent dans mes nuits_

_Attends, reste là_

_Lis dans mes yeux, ma reine_

_Il y a tant d'amour, que même les pierres sourient_

La musique vient de s'arrêter, Lily m'a regardé avec un petit sourire avant de partir. Elle n'a dansé qu'une seule fois, et c'était avec moi… Je la sens encore dans mes bras, je sens encore son parfum fleuri titiller mes narines, je sens encore ses mains sur ma nuque, je sens encore ses cheveux sur mon visage… Je la vois encore me sourire avant de partir, je la vois encore, tellement belle dans son uniforme de Gryffondor, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, deux magnifiques émeraudes… Et, euh… Je crois que je vais enlever ce stupide sourire béat de mes lèvres, mais… elle est tellement belle que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour elle, pour ma reine… Je l'aime tant que ça me fait mal de la voir sans pouvoir la toucher, ça me fait mal de l'entendre m'insulter, je préfèrerais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime… C'est dur, mais j'espère encore… Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

_Lis dans mes yeux, ce que je te donne_

_Lis dans mes yeux, tout ce que j'abandonne_

_Mes songes d'éternité_

_Pour un sourire que tu ferais_

Maintenant, elle doit être dans son dortoir, si loin de moi. J'ai l'impression de ne vivre que quand je la vois. Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose, je dois aller la voir. C'est décidé, ce soir, moi, James Potter, j'irais la voir dans son dortoir, elle, Lily Evans, et elle m'écoutera, elle écoutera ce que j'ai à lui dire. Mais comment faire quand des hystériques me tournent autour et m'empêchent de partir ? Va falloir que Sirius et Remus m'aident. Peter, lui, il est déjà bourré de toute façon, il ne peut rien faire, il l'est depuis le début. Ouf, ça y est, je peux respirer. Je suis dans le hall, seul. Lily est seule dans son dortoir, la carte vient de me le dire, le chemin est libre, je le fais en courant. J'arrive essoufflé dans la tour. Je suis devant la porte du dortoir des filles. Maintenant, il va falloir ruser pour entrer, mais rien de plus facile pour moi. Après tout, je le fais tous les jours pour la voir dormir. Bon, maintenant, sa chambre. Elle est assise sur son lit et… elle pleure. Quoi ? Elle pleure ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui l'est fait pleurer, si ? Je me calme, j'enlève ma cape et j'entre dans la chambre, elle ne m'entend pas, elle ne me voit pas.

_Lis dans mes yeux, abaisse ta garde_

_On se connaît mieux quand on se regarde_

_À ce moment je saurais_

_Te faire dire ce que je sais_

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle réagit à peine. Peut-être qu'elle croit que c'est une de ses amies. Décidant de profiter de ce moment de calme, j'inspecte la chambre du regard. Bien rangée, comme d'habitude. Rien ne traîne sur son bureau, à part un parchemin froissé… C'est peut-être la cause de ses larmes. Je murmure un sort et le parchemin vient dans ma main, je ne lâche pas Lily qui pleure toujours et je lis. Là, je suis estomaqué. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela ! C'est… C'est… Comment dire… Et voilà, je ne trouve plus mes mots pour la première fois de ma vie… C'est merveilleux ! Superbe ! Magnifique ! Inespéré ! Et dire que j'attendais ce moment depuis des années… Ce n'est que maintenant, à trois mois de la fin de nos études que ça arrive, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est à mon tour de jouer, et mon rêve le plus fou se réalisera enfin. Je repose le parchemin et lui caresse doucement la joue, enlevant les larmes qui coulent toujours sur ses joues, son mascara a coulé.

_Attends, ne pars pas_

Après un dernier sanglot, elle lève la tête et me voit enfin. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici, surtout maintenant, avec le parchemin froussé à côté de moi. Elle se lève brusquement, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs et une expression d'horreur passe sur son visage quand elle remarque que le parchemin n'est plus là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle veut partir, mais j'arrive à la retenir, de justesse. Elle accepte de m'écouter pendant deux minutes, après elle me mettra à la porte.

_Lis dans mes yeux, dans mes yeux, ma reine_

Je n'ai pas réussi à lui sortir tout le petit discours que je m'étais préparé. J'avais la gorge tellement serrée que seuls quatre mots ont pu sortir, "lis dans mes yeux", c'est le titre de sa chanson moldue préférée. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde, elle m'observe, m'examine, j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert devant elle, devant ses yeux perçants. Finalement, je réussis à lui murmurer "je t'aime". Là, elle me saute dessus et si le lit n'avait pas été derrière moi, on serait tombés par terre et non dessus. Je suis tellement heureux que je n'arrive même pas à formuler des phrases correctes, et elle non plus.

_Dans mes nuits_

_Attends, ne pars pas_

_Lis dans mes yeux,_

_Dans mes nuits_

_Attends, ne pars pas_

Depuis, un an à passé. On vient de se marier, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, Remus a été mon témoin, et Sirius sera le parrain de notre premier enfant. Si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Harry. Je parie qu'il aura les yeux verts de sa mère, les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus.

_fin_

Perso, quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais morte de rire. Je me suis vraiment amusée, et j'espère que c'est votre cas.

Bisous et à bientôt.

lilly.malefoy


	6. L'encre de tes yeux

Et un autre OS en ligne !

**Titre :** L'encre de tes yeux

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance/drama

**Pairing :** ceci est un OS yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir, je répète, homophobes s'abstenir (couple à découvrir)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, la chanson à Francis Cabrel.

**Résumé :** un jeune homme raconte sa vie, avec l'homme de sa vie, malheureusement parti.

**L'encre de tes yeux**

Et voilà, tu es parti. Tu es parti sans m'attendre. Tu n'es plus là depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures, elles m'ont paru durer des siècles. Tu t'absentes à peine une journée, et tu me manques déjà. Ton absence me fait mal au cœur et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi, pour toujours, mais tu es parti.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_

On avait quantité de projets à réaliser, on allait acheter une maison pour habiter ensemble, tout était prévu, il ne restait plus qu'à payer, on devait le faire la semaine prochaine. Depuis longtemps déjà, on envisageait une vie commune, envers et contre tout. On devait installer un grand lit à baldaquin dans notre chambre, avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une plage, du lit, on aurait pu voir la mer… Une baignoire de bonne taille était prévue pour la salle de bains, on s'était même disputé pour ça… L'aménagement était calculé au millimètre près, il ne restait plus qu'à l'exécuter.

_Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls_

Rappelle-toi, tous nos "amis" nous traitaient de fous, ils refusaient de nous parler et de rester dans la même pièce que nous. Le pire, c'était pendant les cours. Les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient ensemble. Quoi de pire qu'une maison en furie ? Deux maisons. Nous avions tiré le gros lot, chacune de nos maisons nous considérait comme des traîtres, si nous avons survécu jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, c'est bien grâce à nos professeurs, bien qu'ils ne voient pas notre union d'un bon œil. Surtout Rogue, le pauvre. Au début, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire une syncope. Dumbledore, lui, il devait le savoir depuis un moment, il n'a même pas réagi, il avait juste un sourire aux lèvres.

_Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_

En septième année, quand on s'est affiché à Poudlard, très peu d'élèves, je crois même qu'il n'y en avait pas, nous regardaient d'un bon œil. La plupart nous insultaient, nous ridiculisaient sans arrêt. J'ai pensé à un moment qu'on allait devenir fous avant les ASPICs. Le pire, ça a été quand le monde sorcier a appris notre relation, Rita Skeeter s'est jetée sur l'information, comme si elle tenait le scoop de sa vie, mon père a essayé, avec les autres Mangemorts, de nous tuer, mais Dumbledore est arrivé juste à temps. À croire qu'il sait tout sur tout sur ses élèves. On a fait la Une des journaux pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse un peu, mais il suffisait que l'un de nous se balade en public pour que les journalistes recommencent à nous coller.

_Même la morale parle pour eux_

Je ne parle pas non plus des lettres de menaces qu'on a reçues. La Grande Salle était constamment envahie de hiboux et plus des trois quarts des lettres nous étaient destinées. À la fin, on faisait un concours pour savoir lequel de nous deux en avait eu le plus. Tous les soirs, on lisait les lettres à voix hautes, entre nous, pour rigoler, très peu de lettres étaient élogieuses. Celles qui l'étaient, et l'on pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main, on les encadrait et on les affichait dans ma chambre de préfet. Il nous suffisait de les regarder pour nous remonter le moral, qui avait considérablement baissé, malgré nos rires, pendant la lecture des autres lettres. Il nous arrivait parfois de recevoir une beuglante. En général, on les ouvrait dans la Grande Salle, en étant à côté de la porte, et l'on se carapatait dans les couloirs, laissant les autres se faire crier dessus. Pendant toute la journée, on entendait des extraits, répétés par les élèves en manque de ragots.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire_

Je ne pourrais plus te voir, te toucher, te parler… Je crois que c'est ce qui va me manquer le plus. Entendre ta voix, même pour me faire des reproches me consolait de tous nos malheurs de la journée. Te parler, même de la pluie et du beau temps, me permettait d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée en une journée. Nos conversations, même celles pour ne rien dire, ta voix étaient comme une drogue pour moi, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Ça fait à peine vingt-quatre heures que tu n'es plus là, et ça me manque, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir loin de toi.

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

Pendant les vacances, qu'on ne passait jamais ensemble pour notre plus grand malheur, on s'envoyait des hiboux tous les jours. En fait, mes journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient : je t'écris, je mange, je dors… Toujours la même chose, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir, c'était tes lettres que je recevais tous les midis, puisque le matin je dormais. Je crois qu'en quelques semaines de vacances, on a utilisé plus de parchemins pour nous écrire qu'en un an de cours. On s'écrivait tous les jours, il ne se passait rien de particulier, mais on avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Devant mon parchemin vierge, il me suffisait de m'imaginer tes yeux magnifiques pour que l'inspiration vienne, débordante. J'écrivais toujours de la même couleur que tes yeux, j'avais l'impression de l'encre coulait de tes yeux, la couleur était identique, magnifique, captivante, envoûtante, elle m'hypnotisait. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux aussi beaux, aussi… aussi parfaits, comme toi bien que tu me dises le contraire.

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes_

Comme tout le monde, je refusais de croire que tu avais des obligations, que ton destin était en partie fixé, sans que tu n'aies eu le choix. Pour le monde des sorciers, tu ne pouvais qu'être libre de tes mouvements, faire ce que tu voulais quand tu le voulais. Je pensais que toutes les portes s'ouvraient dès que tu donnais ton nom, mais la réalité était différente. J'avais faux, tout le monde avait faux. En fait, de tout le monde, c'était toi qui avais les chaînes les plus importantes, impossibles à enlever.

_À trop vouloir te regarder,_

J'avoue, j'adorais te regarder. En cours, dans les couloirs, tu pouvais être n'importe où, si je n'étais pas loin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder. Quand je te voyais, je me sentais libre, libre comme l'air, libre comme les oiseaux, libre de faire ce que je voulais, libre d'aller où je voulais. Il suffisait que mes yeux se posent sur toi pour que je me sente bien, je ne pouvais être heureux sans ta présence à mes côtés, sans que je puisse te voir.

_J'en oubliais les miennes_

Quand je te voyais, j'avais tellement l'impression d'être libre que j'oubliais que j'avais moi-même des obligations, des devoirs. Mon père étant un Mangemort, je devais le devenir. Mon père étant une personne importante chez les sorciers, je devais l'être aussi. Je crois même que grâce à toi, j'étais devenu plus célèbre que lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine qu'il te vouait depuis ta naissance. Toutes mes obligations étaient liées à mon père et à ma famille, mais je me serais senti bien mieux si elles n'étaient pas là, si j'étais libre de mes pensées et de mes mouvements.

_On rêvait de Venise et de liberté_

On avait prévu de partir à Venise, la ville des amoureux, au mois de juillet et de profiter ainsi de notre nouvelle liberté. Nous aurions fini nos études, nous serions majeurs et n'aurions donc presque plus d'obligation. Malheureusement, on ne pour jamais faire ce voyage. On en avait tellement rêvé, on avait tellement imaginé ce qu'on aurait pu faire, on avait épluché tellement de brochures qu'on connaissait la ville aussi bien que ses habitants. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage d'y aller sans toi. Les moindres recoins, même les plus sombres, me rappelleraient tellement toi que je ne pense pas pouvoir y mettre un seul pied sans craquer.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire_

Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais plus te voir, ni te parler. Tu es parti sans me demander mon avis, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, de rester avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive, que rien ne devait nous séparer. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te parler, t'adresser la parole. Je ne peux le faire qu'en pensées et imaginer tes réponses qui, je le sais, ne viendront jamais. Je ne te verrais plus jamais, tu m'as quitté pour toujours.

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

Avant de partir de Poudlard, nous avions réuni toutes nos lettres, elles remplissaient une malle à elles seules. Depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, je les relis. Certaines sont devenues illisibles à force de pleurer dessus, l'encre a coulé. Je ne me serai jamais imaginé que relire notre correspondance me ferait aussi mal au cœur. Je n'en ai lu qu'une dizaine jusqu'à maintenant, et déjà j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir en lire, ou même en voir une sans craquer et fondre en larmes.

_C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

Dès que tu me voyais, un sourire apparaissait sur tes lèvres. C'était le sourire que tu me réservais, un sourire qui veut tout dire. Rien qu'en le regardant, je savais ce que tu pensais. Tes amis n'ont jamais su l'interpréter, se trompant sur la signification, et même sur le destinataire, refusant de croire qu'il m'était adressé. Je crois qu'ils étaient jaloux, au début, avant qu'on ne se montre ensemble en public. Ils sentaient bien que, peu à peu, tu t'éloignais d'eux. Avec eux, tu avais toujours un sourire triste, un peu mélancolique. Avec moi, tu avais un sourire chaleureux, où je pouvais voir tous tes sentiments, comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves_

Ça fait des années que tu hantes mes rêves. Avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais lu tellement de choses sur toi, je t'enviais tellement que je te voyais dans mes rêves, je vivais ta vie, que j'idéalisais. Et à partir du jour où je t'ai vu dans le train qui nous amenait à Poudlard pour notre première année, je rêvais de toi de plus en plus souvent. Depuis presque trois ans, je te vois dans mes rêves toutes les nuits, je vois ce qu'on a déjà vécu ensemble, ce qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble, si tu n'étais pas parti.

_Tu viendras toujours du côté_

_Où le soleil se lève_

Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, on regarde le soleil se lever. Tous les matins. Même quand tu étais loin de moi, je savais que tu regardais aussi le soleil se lever, ce qui me donnait l'impression qu'on était toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, ensemble. Ce matin, pour la première fois, je sais que tu ne regarderas pas le soleil se lever, et ça me fait mal au cœur. Tu es parti, loin de moi.

_Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier_

Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Je vois ta présence presque partout. Il suffit que le soleil se lève pour que je pense à toi, il suffit que je vois la malle qui abrite nos lettres pour que je pense à toi, il suffit que je vois un hibou ou une chouette blanche pour que je pense à toi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, quoique je fasse. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, jamais.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire_

Dès que je pense à toi, j'entends ta voix, je me la repasse en boucle depuis que tu es parti. Dès que je vois une photo de toi, ou de nous deux, j'entends ta voix résonner dans mes oreilles. Dès que je vois un article de la Gazette du Sorcier sur notre couple, j'entends ta voix. Tout ce qui me rappelle ta présence, me fait entendre ta voix. J'ai l'impression de te voir partout, d'entendre ta voix partout, même quand la pièce est silencieuse. Quand quelqu'un d'autre que toi me parle, j'entends ta voix.

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

Sur mon bureau, celui où j'ai gravé ton nom pendant les vacances, il y a une pile de journaux, tous les articles qui parlent de nous. Il y en a bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et j'ai l'impression que c'est loin d'être fin. Bien sûr, tu es parti, mais ça n'empêchera pas les journalistes de parler de toi, de nous. Ces articles ne font qu'augmenter ta célébrité, bien malgré toi. Je sais que tu détestes la publicité, mais je n'y peux rien, les journalistes adorent parler de nous.

_Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je n'aurais que des regrets. Nous avions des projets, beaucoup, mais nous ne pourrons jamais les mettre en œuvre, puisque tu es parti. Tu es parti, il y a vingt-quatre heures, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter ton départ, si brusque. Jamais je ne m'y serais attendu, tu ne m'as pas prévenu, tu n'as prévenu personne.

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_

Malgré tous nos plans de maison commune, nous ne vivrons jamais ensemble, tous les deux. Tout était près, il était prévu qu'on dorme au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à l'achat de notre maison, dans une semaine. La chambre que nous avions réservée, j'y suis actuellement, mais la maison, je ne l'achèterais pas, je ne pourrais pas l'acheter pour y vivre seul. Je ne peux même pas concevoir, imaginer ma vie sans toi, tu m'as laissé, tu m'as abandonné.

_Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls_

Tout le monde nous prenait pour des fous. Comment nous, deux sorciers si différents, pouvons nous nous aimer et oser le montrer ? S'afficher au grand jour ? Je crois que personne ne peut nous comprendre, même pas la personne qui se dit être la plus compréhensive sur notre planète, dans notre monde, celui des sorciers. Parfois, je me demande quelle serait la réaction des Moldus, si nous étions aussi célèbres chez eux que chez les sorciers. Je pense qu'ils auraient eu la même.

_Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_

Il y a de nombreuses personnes contre nous, beaucoup trop. On a l'impression qu'en évoluant, on devient de moins en moins racistes, de plus en plus tolérants, mais je pense qu'en réalité, c'est l'inverse qui arrive. Peu à peu, des stéréotypes se mettent en place, il faut être conformes aux moules si on veut être acceptés dans notre société. Pas de chance pour nous, nous sommes différents, nous n'avons jamais été comme les autres l'auraient voulu.

_Même la morale parle pour eux_

Depuis que l'homme existe, il imagine un "monde parfait", un monde idéal pour vivre heureux. Ils ont établi des règles, la morale, à laquelle il faut se conformer afin d'avoir une vie heureuse. Nous, nous avons échappé à cette morale, pourtant nous étions heureux jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Au début, pour préserver notre tranquillité, nous avions suivi le proverbe "pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés". Après, nous avons été obligés de nous montrons. Nous avions été découvert et il fallait nous afficher afin d'éviter quelques coups bas et des rumeurs fausses.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire_

Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire, et c'est trop tard. Tu es parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne pourrais plus te parler, me confier à toi, je crois que nos conversations, le soir, dans le lit, vont me manquer plus que je n'ose me l'avouer. Le son de ta voix, rassurante et douce était devenue comme une drogue pour moi, je ne peux plus m'en passer.

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

Puisque tu es parti et que je ne peux plus te voir, te parler, je vais t'écrire. Je sais que tu ne recevras jamais ma lettre, mais je crois qu'écrire me fera du bien. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que là où tu es, tu peux lire ce que j'écris, tu peux me voir ? Je n'y crois pas, mais j'espère encore. Cette lettre sera mon dernier lien avec toi, mais aussi le premier depuis ton départ précipité, sans la moindre préparation.

_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Le bureau est taché, l'encre de mes lettres a coulé, de l'encre vert émeraude comme tes yeux, l'une d'elles est même en forme d'éclair, comme la cicatrice qui t'a rendu si célèbre. Au-dessus, accroché au mur, il y a un miroir. J'y vois un jeune homme blond, décoiffé, à peine habillé, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, des cernes immenses. Je me trouve pitoyable, j'ai toujours eu horreur d'avoir l'air d'un malpropre, mais aujourd'hui, je m'en fous. Tu es parti hier, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles. Tu as sauvé le monde des sorciers en supprimant définitivement Voldemort, mais tu n'as pas survécu à ton duel, plus qu'éprouvant physiquement et mentalement. Tous les coups étaient permis, même les plus bas, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a bien profité avant de mourir.

Tout à l'heure, j'irais à ton enterrement. Je déposerais sur ta tombe un bouquet de lys, en souvenir à ta mère. C'est grâce à elle que tu as pu vivre jusqu'à hier, que j'ai pu te connaître, de plus, c'est tes fleurs préférées. Je t'y ferais une promesse, celle de vivre. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je meurs pour te rejoindre. Tu aurais voulu que je vive, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je le ferais en ta mémoire, je ferais tout pour essayer de rendre les gens plus tolérants. Je te le promets, foi de Drago Malefoy.

_fin_

Et encore un autre OS de posté. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Bisous, à bientôt.

lilly.malefoy


	7. Laissez moi

Et encore un autre OS. Celui-là, je l'aime beaucoup.

**Titre :** Laissez-moi

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** drama/général

**Pairing :** à découvrir (moi, sadique ? non… lol)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la brillante JKR, la chanson est à Patrick Fiori.

**Résumé :** un jeune homme, Mangemort, est à Azkaban en attendant son procès.

**Laissez-moi**

On est en début d'après-midi, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, la nature est belle, mais je ne peux même pas en profiter. Depuis hier soir, je suis enfermé dans une cellule minuscule, avec une fenêtre encore plus petite. Ma vie est finie, ou presque. Je n'espère plus. Il ne me reste plus que mes souvenirs. La plupart, je préfèrerais les oublier, ne jamais les avoirs vécu. Si je le pouvais, je referais ma vie autrement, afin de ne pas la gâcher… Ou plutôt, je ne laisserais pas mon père la gâcher. Il ne me reste plus que l'attente. Ce soir, je serais jugé et sûrement condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

_C'est le temps qui emporte tout, même les cris de rage_

Quand on attend, dans une pièce exiguë, on a l'impression que le temps s'allonge, à l'infini. Demain, j'aurais dix-huit ans, mais je ne vivrais même pas jusque-là. Que dirait ma mère, si elle voyait son fils unique mourir avant d'être adulte, avant d'avoir fini ses études ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle y survivrait, mais elle est morte, il y a si longtemps. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle était morte de maladie, à l'époque. Avec toute la naïveté d'un gamin de onze ans, je l'ai cru. Il y a à peine deux heures, il m'a avoué qu'il l'avait en fait assassinée. Pourquoi ne me l'avoir dit que maintenant ? Parce qu'il sait que je mourrais ce soir, que lui-même a peu de chance de s'en sortir. S'il a miraculeusement résisté à la dernière bataille, il ne résistera pas au baiser du détraqueur. Il doit bientôt le recevoir, peut-être en même temps que moi, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fous.

_Au milieu des chiens et des fous plus rien, rien que des mirages_

Il y a deux jours, c'était la grande, l'ultime bataille, la fin des souffrances, la fin du malheur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on nous disait. Certes, c'était la dernière bataille, mais la souffrance est encore là, dans les familles déchirées, décimées. Le malheur est toujours là, tout autour de moi, à Azkaban. Comment je suis arrivé ici ? C'est très simple. Harry Potter venait de tuer Voldemort, les duels se sont arrêtés et les Aurors ont commencé à capturer des Mangemorts. Le hasard a voulu qu'on me surprenne et qu'on m'attrape.

_Cette histoire ne tient pas debout c'est un jeu fatal_

D'accord, la Marque, je l'ai sur le bras. Ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas eue de mon plein gré. Je l'ai reçue le jour où je n'ai plus fait confiance à mon père, alors qu'avant, je le suivais les yeux fermés. Exceptionnellement, il m'avait fait rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. La première fois en sept ans, j'aurais dû me méfier, mais non. J'avais à peine passé la porte qu'un de ses amis, un autre Mangemort, m'a lancé l'Imperium. Pris par surprise, je n'ai pas pu y résister. D'ailleurs, qui en est capable ? À part Potter, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un y résister, se contrôler et repousser le sortilège. Deux jours plus tard, toujours sous contrôle, j'ai été à la cérémonie qui a fait de moi un Mangemort. Le soir, en rentrant, mon père a voulu me jeter un sort qui me ferait croire que c'était de mon plein gré que j'avais eu la Marque, mais mon père n'a jamais été bon en magie noire, et il l'a raté. J'ai fait comme s'il l'avait réussi, tout en réfléchissant à une vengeance.

_Au milieu des dieux et des loups, assouvir une meute sauvage_

Je n'ai jamais cru en Voldemort. Pour moi, son idéologie était idiote, surtout en sachant qu'il était lui-même un sang-mêlé. Il ne l'a jamais dit, mais un jour, j'ai surpris Potter et ses amis qui parlaient. C'est là que j'ai appris que Voldemort était un sang-mêlé, qu'une prophétie existait et que seul Potter pouvait l'accomplir. À partir de ce moment-là, tous les renseignements que j'ai obtenu en étant Mangemort, je les envoyais en lettre anonyme à Potter. J'avais alors l'impression d'être du bon côté, des gentils, de ceux qui allaient gagner, peut-être même grâce à moi. Lisait-il les lettres, croyait-il ce qui était écrit ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais su et je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Après sa victoire, il a disparu en transplanant. Personne ne sait où il est et dans quel état.

_Mais qui a tourné pour moi les pages, enferme toutes mes nuits en cage._

Mon père. C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte à quel point je le haïssais. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, et moi je l'ai franchi. Il ne l'a jamais vu. Quand il me parlait des missions que je devais faire à Poudlard, espionner Potter, la haine qu'il voyait dans mes yeux, il pensait que c'était pour Potter. Pour lui, il était inconcevable que je le haïsse. Je ne lui apprenais jamais grand-chose. Je savais que j'étais le seul à l'espionner et j'en profitais. Les autres avaient d'autres missions. Combien de fois l'ai-je couvert, aidé sans qu'il le sache ? Sans moi, sa victoire aurait été bien plus dure, pas impossible, mais plus longue, après plus de pertes.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un instant, je n'ai jamais fait couler le sang_

Quelqu'un vient de passer dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Le capuchon de sa cape cachait son visage et il était enveloppé dans sa cape. Il ressemblait plus à une ombre qu'à un être vivant. Il s'est arrêté devant ma cellule et m'a observé, longtemps. Je ne pouvais voir que ses yeux, deux yeux qui me fixaient et me détaillaient. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Avant de partir, il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Une ombre qui me fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle ne semble apporter que la mort, la haine, la souffrance, ça paraît irréel. Dans les cellules d'à côté, les prisonniers criaient quand l'ombre est passée. Tous ont crié, sauf moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un moment, j'ai rêvé d'être immortel, vous m'avez brisé les ailes_

Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais que j'étais immortel, que je ne mourrais jamais et que je serais un héros. En fait, mes nuits étaient peuplées de rêves où je gagnais contre Voldemort, prenant la place de Potter et que j'étais immortel, quoi qu'il m'arrive. On m'a toujours dit que les héros ne mouraient jamais. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été choqué quand j'ai vu Voldemort tuer Dumbledore. C'était peut-être le directeur de Poudlard, mais je ne le considérais que comme un vieux fou qui n'écoutait personne, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il n'a jamais écouté le Ministère à propos des cours, et je crois bien qu'il avait raison. Il nous a appris à nous défendre, ce qui me permet d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui… Jusqu'à ce soir.

_Je suis du nombre sans visage, au milieu de vous,_

Je ne suis pas le seul Mangemort. Je crois qu'on est au moins une trentaine à avoir été attrapés après la bataille, après la défaite de notre Maître, même si je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel. Extérieurement, j'étais du côté de Voldemort, avec cette foutue Marque. Mais intérieurement, je soutenais Potter. Dès que je glanais une information qui pouvait l'intéresser, je la lui envoyais par lettre anonyme. Je prenais toutes les précautions possibles pour que la lettre ne puisse être ouverte que par son destinataire, et que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse la lire, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis. Je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance. Peut-être parce que ce sont des Gryffondor, et pas moi ? Je n'en sais rien.

_Je n'ai ni raison ni bagage, plus qu'une ombre autour de nous_

Dès que j'ai reçu ma Marque, je ne vivais plus que pour une chose, la mort de Voldemort. Je voulais le voir mourir de mes propres yeux. J'ai tout fait pour aider Potter et handicaper mon Maître en falsifiant mes rapports de missions et en informant l'ennemi des plans de Voldemort. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'écoutais plus en cours. Dès que Potter était dans la même pièce que moi, je le regardais du coin de l'œil et quand j'allais à la bibliothèque, au lieu de faire mes devoirs, recopiés au dernier moment sur mes amis, je cherchais des sorts de magie noire et de magie blanche pour aider Potter à gagner la bataille.

_A trop compter les jours qui passent, passé les saisons,_

Dès que Voldemort a fixé la date de l'attaque de Poudlard, j'ai redoublé mes efforts, envoyant tous les plans d'attaque à Potter. Je comptais les jours jusqu'à cette bataille tant attendue. Je n'étais pas sûr de m'en sortir vivant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était tenir, survivre assez longtemps pour voir la défaite des Ténèbres. Quand l'armée de Mangemorts est arrivée, les Aurors étaient prêts à se battre, Voldemort était fou de rage quand il les a vus, mais il n'a pas reculé. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai failli être touché par des sorts, être attrapé avant la mort de Voldemort, mais il y avait toujours une ombre qui surgissait devant moi et qui détournait l'éclair de lumière, me sauvant.

_Je n'ai laissé aucune trace sur les murs de cette prison._

En réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas l'impression que moi, simple adolescent de dix-sept ans, j'ai pu aider Potter à remporter la victoire. Je ne suis qu'un Mangemort parmi d'autres, un élève parmi d'autres, un sorcier parmi d'autres. Je ne suis rien pour le monde magique, et pourtant c'est grâce à mes renseignements, enfin, je le pense, que les Ténèbres se sont écroulées, il y a deux jours. Je ne suis rien de particulier, je n'ai rien de plus, mais le destin a voulu que j'aide Potter. D'ailleurs, lui non plus, n'a rien de plus que les autres, juste une cicatrice.

_Mais qui a tourné pour moi les pages, enferme toutes mes nuits en cage._

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu dix-huit ans. Mon anniversaire, c'est demain, mais je ne le fêterais jamais, je serais mort avant. Mort à cause de quelques sorciers qui détestent tous les Mangemorts et veulent les voir morts, après avoir reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Ils nous prennent pour des fous, pourtant nous sommes des humains, comme eux. Notre éducation de sang-pur, pour la plupart, nous a appris à n'avoir aucun sentiment et à obéir aux autres, surtout aux parents, et après à un Maître, comme Voldemort. Moi, je suis peut-être un sang-pur, mais je ne pense pas que ces stupides règles soient bonnes.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un instant, je n'ai jamais fait couler le sang_

J'éprouve des sentiments, et j'en suis fier, je n'écoute personne, et les événements ont prouvé que j'avais eu raison. Si mon père le savait, il m'aurait sûrement infligé le doloris, mais quand j'étais petit, il me l'a lancé tellement de fois que j'en ai presque l'habitude. Bien sûr, ça fait toujours aussi mal, mais cette douleur-là, je n'y fais même plus attention. Seul mon cœur me fait souffrir. J'ai tout fait pour avoir un monde meilleur, mais je ne pourrais même pas en profiter, je serais mort avant, je n'existerais plus et personne ne saura ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre, pas même Potter, qui est pourtant le principal concerné.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un moment, j'ai rêvé d'être immortel, vous m'avez brisé les ailes_

On va bientôt venir me chercher pour mon jugement. J'ai droit à un procès, coup de chance. Je ne sais pas grâce à qui j'y ai droit. Peu de Mangemorts y ont eu droit, certains grâce à des lettres de membres du Ministère, ou bien étant des sorciers importants de notre société, c'est normal qu'ils soient jugés. Moi, je ne connais personne d'important. Et puis, qui témoignerait en ma faveur, alors que personne ne sait ce que j'ai fait ? Quand on écrit des lettres anonymes, on ne signe pas, comment Potter ferait pour savoir que c'est moi qui les lui envoyais ?

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un instant, je n'ai jamais fait couler le sang_

Une odeur métallique, de sang se répand dans le couloir et l'ombre réapparaît. Elle est venue de l'autre côté, revenant de je ne sais où. Elle s'arrête encore devant ma cellule et me regarde. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et l'inconnu me regarde enfin dans les yeux. Là, je crois que j'ai poussé un cri. Ces yeux, ces yeux qui m'ont hanté depuis son dernier passage, je viens de voir leur couleur. Ce sont des yeux verts, d'un vert profond, brillant. Bien sûr, vous me direz que les yeux verts sont assez courants, mes pas des yeux comme ça. On les croise une fois et on ne les oublie plus, je les reconnaîtrais parmi mille, je ne me tromperais pas, je les ai tellement vus, observés ces derniers temps… L'ombre est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue, aussi silencieusement, suivie par les cris des prisonniers. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur fait, et je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un moment, j'ai rêvé d'être immortel, vous m'avez brisé les ailes_

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre en grinçant et un nouvel Auror entre. C'est Lupin, il a été engagé il n'y a pas longtemps, quand le Ministre a décidé de multiplier les postes afin de faire face à la guerre. Il n'a pas changé en cinq ans. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnu.

-Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de te voir ici, dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Ainsi donc, il m'a reconnu et ça ne l'étonne pas tant que ça que je me sois retrouvé ici… Contrairement aux autres prisonniers, un seul Auror est venu me chercher, et il ne me tient même pas par le bras. Apparemment, il ne craint pas que je m'enfuis, mais pour aller où ? Je sais que je n'ai nul part où aller et que je dois mourir, alors, autant que ce soi le plus vite possible. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir de survie. Je ne sais pas grâce à quoi je suis encore en vie. Grâce à l'ombre, peut-être, elle m'a sauvé plusieurs fois pendant la bataille.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un instant, je n'ai jamais fait couler le sang_

Rapidement, on arrive dans la salle de jugement. C'est Fudge, le Ministre, qui préside mon jugement, je suis condamné d'avance et je le sais. Il n'a jamais aimé les Mangemorts, moi non plus. Il énonce rapidement les charges contre moi, le fait que je sois Mangemort, que j'ai tué de nombreuses victimes, que j'en ai torturé encore plus. J'ai le regard vide. Au moment où Fudge va donner ma sentence, le baiser du détraqueur, la porte s'ouvre et l'ombre apparaît. Sans abaisser son capuchon, alors que le jury l'invite à le faire à de nombreuses reprises, l'ombre prend ma défense.

-Le jeune homme que vous voyez ici n'est pas coupable. Vous le dites Mangemort parce qu'il a la Marque, mais son père l'y a forcé avec des Imperiums. Vous dites qu'il a espionné à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour le compte de Voldemort, mais en fait, il renseignait l'Ordre du Phénix. Il envoyait des lettres anonymes avec tous les plans de Voldemort qu'il connaissait, c'est grâce à lui que la bataille a été gagnée aussi facilement. Vous dites qu'il torturait et assassinait, mais pendant la bataille, il n'a fait que suivre le mouvement sans jamais lever sa baguette. De nombreuses fois, il a failli être contraint de se battre, de torturer et de tuer, mais j'intervenais pour le remercier pour son aide. Pour toutes ces raisons, je vous demande sa libération.

-Mais, qui êtes-vous pour parler ainsi ? demanda un juge, les sourcils froncés.

-Moi ? Je suis la personne qui recevait les lettres anonymes, la personne qui l'a sauvé pendant la bataille, mais surtout, je suis…

L'ombre s'interrompit et leva ses mains pour baisser son capuchon, qui retomba sur ses épaules.

-Harry Potter ! s'exclama Fudge, les yeux écarquillés.

Il hocha la tête, se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bien, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, Blaise Zabini, vous êtes libre.

_Laissez-moi vivre encore un moment, j'ai rêvé d'être immortel, vous m'avez brisé les ailes_

J'ai maintenant vingt ans. C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui, j'attends mes invités, assis dans le salon. On frappe à la porte, ma femme, Ginny, part ouvrir et laisser entrer nos amis. Harry entre avec sa femme, Luna. Ils sont suivis part Hermione et Drago qui se sont mariés le mois dernier. Puis Ron et Pansy arrivent, un peu en retard, comme à leur habitude.

_fin_

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une petite review pour me le dire serait sympa.

Bisous et à bientôt.

lilly.malefoy


	8. C'était l'hiver

Et un nouvel OS pour vous.

**Titre :** C'était l'hiver

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** drama/drama

**Pairing :** Hermione est le personnage principal

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR et la chanson à Francis Cabrel.

**Résumé :** Hermione est la dernière survivante du champ de bataille, elle a vu ses amis mourir. Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

**C'était l'hiver**

Dans une importante rue de Londres, abritant un hôpital moldu, un attroupement attend. Une jeune femme est arrivée la veille en bien sale état, elle semblait sortie tout droit d'un champ de bataille. La nouvelle a rapidement fait le tour de la ville et tout le monde s'inquiète de son sort. Elle est si jeune, dix-neuf ans à peine, et si jolie, qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de la défigurer ? Ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés, autrefois si beau, sont devenus broussailleux, emmêlés, rêches, cassants, ternes. Son visage est blanc, ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux semblent éteints, sans le moindre signe de vie. Elle paraît morte, seule sa poitrine, qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration et les quelques battements de paupières indiquent qu'elle est en vie. De nombreuses blessures couvrent son corps, des griffures, des morsures, une ou deux fractures, des bleus, quelques blessures ouvertes saignent et suintent, le moindre mouvement semble être une torture pour elle. Les médecins viennent de finir de l'opérer pour ses fractures, elle se réveille doucement. Les infirmières sont perplexes devant certaines blessures ou brûlures, dont elles ignorent l'origine. Les meilleurs médecins du pays arrivent pour se pencher sur son cas, qui paraît désespéré.

Les journalistes et badauds attendent dans la rue que le médecin vienne leur donner des nouvelles de sa jeune patiente. Tout le monde s'inquiète sur son état, son sort, se demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. La police a ouvert une enquête, fait une demande de témoins pour tenter de déterminer ce qui a bien pu se passer avant que le jeune policier ne l'emmène en urgence à l'hôpital, peu après 18h. Le pauvre est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il a vu, et des hallucinations de la blessée. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur un vieux médecin en blouse blanche, accompagné par une infirmière. L'état de la jeune femme est préoccupant, surtout les nombreuses blessures qu'elle présente, dont la plupart leur sont inconnues. Elle n'a pas encore parlé et semble fuir tout contact.

_Elle disait "j'ai déjà trop marché,_

À l'intérieur, un psychologue tente de la faire parler, réagir, d'établir un contact avec elle, sans le moindre succès. Elle reste fermée comme une huître, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues, son visage se tord de douleur, quelques sanglots étouffés la secouent, elle tremble, ses yeux expriment toute sa peur, sa douleur, sa détresse. De temps en temps, quelques sons incompréhensibles sortent de sa bouche, comme si elle se parlait, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est dans son monde, son monde de douleur, de souffrance, de peine, de peur, personne ne peut y entrer et elle refuse d'en sortir.

Finalement, le psychologue sort, laissant une infirmière s'occuper de la patiente. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux entre, faisant sursauter l'alitée.

-Ginny, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, je suis Mrs Boliru, votre infirmière, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire.

À cette nouvelle, la jeune femme se renfrogne, cherchant à éviter le moindre contact sur son corps meurtri, n'écoutant pas la voix rassurante de son infirmière, refusant d'avaler ses médicaments, de manger ou de boire. Elle refuse tout, systématiquement, sans même attendre de savoir ce qu'on lui demande.

Un infirmier vient lui prêter main forte. Longs cheveux roux avec un visage rieur, bien que la situation soit grave.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle.

Le nouveau venu tourne son regard vers l'infirmière qui lui répond par un haussement d'épaule, puis se présente comme étant l'infirmier Wiste.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, elle aperçoit une tête masculine, brune, décoiffée, passer.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, ses sanglots de plus en plus violents. Elle s'agita pour éviter de toucher l'infirmière et l'infirmier, voulu se diriger vers la porte mais fut incapable de bouger, tant la douleur causée par ses blessures était forte.

Durant le reste de la journée, de nombreux infirmiers vinrent tenter de la soigner, quelques médecins vinrent évaluer son état.

-Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

Un jeune infirmier blond platine venait d'entrer, une expression un peu hautaine au visage, des yeux gris impassibles.

-Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle.

Un médecin à la longue barbe blanche venait d'arriver avec un air calme, et l'auscultait à présent. Une secrétaire poussa la porte pour dire un mot à l'infirmier, qui s'éclipsa.

-McGonagall, murmura-t-elle en voyant la secrétaire.

Plus personne ne faisait attention à ses hallucinations, se contentant de présenter les personnes qui passaient. Rien ne faisait passer ses murmures, tout semblait lui rappeler des visages familiers, même un visiteur aux longs cheveux noirs, gras, affublé d'un gros nez qui avait regardé par la porte.

-Rogue, avait-elle murmuré en le voyant.

Plus elle murmurait de noms, plus les personnes qui venaient la soigner semblaient désolées pour elle. Lupin, Sirius, Lavande, Parvati et bien d'autres y passèrent. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête tournait. Il lui semblait ne voir que des personnes familières, mais tous lui étaient étrangers. Elle s'évanouit lorsqu'un couple aux cheveux châtains passa la porte, après avoir murmuré « papa, maman ».

_Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets,_

Deux jours plus tard, l'état de ses blessures connues s'améliorait, alors que d'autres, inconnues, stagnait ou empiraient, s'étendaient, faisant souffrir la jeune blessée. Mais ses blessures les plus importantes, les plus lourdes semblaient morales, et non physiques. C'est pourquoi des clowns tentaient de la faire sourire, des psychologues tentaient de la faire parler. De temps en temps, ils venaient avec une personne à qui elle avait murmuré un nom. C'est ainsi que "Malefoy" vint lui rendre visite, ne récoltant que des regards emplis de haine, le plongeant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Peu à peu, elle acceptait les soin de "Ginny" et "Ron", se taisant lorsqu'ils lui demandaient pourquoi elle les appelait comme ça.

Sa chambre étant au rez-de-chaussée et le parc planté d'arbres, les chats y circulaient librement. Le soir du troisième jour, un énorme chat roux avait sauté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le nez aplati, les yeux larmoyants, le poil terne et emmêlé, mais avec un air de tout savoir.

-Pattenrond, murmura-t-elle.

Avec l'autorisation spéciale de "Dumbledore", le chat avait été toiletté, lavé, brossé, malgré ses protestations, pour ensuite être lâché dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qui affichait un petit sourire en le voyant. Le jeune infirmier brun qui ressemblait tant à Harry fut content de voir son premier sourire.

Le soir, la patiente et le chat s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. L'une couchée sur le côté, la tête sur l'oreiller, une expression paisible au visage, l'autre roulé en boule contre son ventre, se faisant caresser machinalement le dos par l'endormie.

Ce qui semblait lier la malade et l'animal était un mystère pour tous, mais personne n'avait le cœur d'ôter le sourire de la jeune femme pour lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Depuis ce moment-là, le chat l'accompagnait partout, ne la quittant pas des yeux, ne s'endormant que contre elle, blottis dans le lit.

_Trop lourd de peines"_

Malgré les sourires qu'elle adressait au chat, des larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues, formant deux sillons humides. Une semaine passa ainsi, le soir, elle regardait les information où on parlait d'elle, tout en caressant le chat qui ronronnait sous ses tendres attentions, le jour, elle pouvait se lever et marcher dans la chambre puisque ses blessures connues se guérissaient très bien. Par contre, les autres, dont l'état stagnait, continuaient à inquiéter tout le personnel de l'hôpital, si bien qu'elle dû voir "Malefoy" s'inquiéter pour elle, ne faisant plus attention à la haine qu'elle semblait éprouver pour lui.

Le dimanche, alors que la jeune blessée, dont le nom était toujours inconnu malgré les nombreuses recherches, regardait la circulation par la fenêtre tout en écoutant les nouvelles que lui donnait "Dumbledore" à propos de ses blessures, un magnifique oiseau couleur de feu traversa le ciel. Le vieil homme, surpris, se recula, alors que sa patiente tendait un maigre bras à l'extérieur, où l'oiseau se posa sans la moindre hésitation.

-Fumseck, murmura-t-elle.

L'oiseau la regarda attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à la reconnaître, puis s'envola vers le lit où il se posa et attendit. La malade le rejoignit sur le drap et l'animal baissa la tête vers les blessures pour pleurer dessus, les soignant instantanément, sous le regard éberlué de "Dumbledore". Dès que la jeune femme fut guérie, l'oiseau la regarda une dernière fois et s'envola par la fenêtre dans un chant mélodieux.

Peu après, "Ginny", "Ron", "Malefoy" et "Dumbledore" examinaient la jeune femme, totalement stupéfaits de voir que les blessures qui leur étaient inconnues étaient totalement guéries, ne subsistaient que les plaies bandées et pommadées, en voie de guérison.

Le soir, les journalistes annonçaient avec de nombreux sourires la guérison miracle de la jeune femme, après le passage d'un oiseau. Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé, sauf la jeune malade, mais elle gardait le silence. Dans un dernier sourire, un journaliste ressemblant à Dean ajouta que l'oiseau avait été accueilli dans la chambre par un sourire de la part du chat, selon le vieux médecin.

_Elle disait "je ne continue plus,_

Une semaine après la guérison miracle, la jeune blessée fut déplacée au service psychologie, avec le chat, puisque ses blessures physiques étaient soignées. Elle fut installée dans une vaste chambre aux murs vert pâle et aux cadres de fenêtre argentés.

Heureusement, "Ginny" s'occupait toujours d'elle et les autres infirmiers lui rendait visite de temps à autre. L'infirmière qui gérait ce service ressemblait énormément à Mrs Pomfresh, les connaissances magiques en moins. Celle-ci avait fait beaucoup de difficultés avant d'accepter l'animal, disant que d'habitude, les animaux étaient interdits dans les hôpitaux, ce à quoi les infirmiers répondaient que cette patiente n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Malgré le personnel compétent, cet hôpital était le meilleur de toute la ville et même du pays, et le chat qui lui tenait compagnie, la malade semblait dépérir, n'attendant qu'une chose : la mort, qui paraissait être une douce délivrance après tant de souffrance.

Encore une journée venait de s'écouler, assise sur son lit, à regarder la télé, écouter les psychologues lui parler, monotone, lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se pencha, admirant le parc du cinquième étage. Une chouette blanche tachetée de noir venait de se poser sur une branche, juste à sa hauteur. L'animal semblait la regarder avec tendresse, la faisant éclater en sanglots. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre juste à temps pour voir l'animal repartir, sa patiente tenant un parchemin à la main et le chat se frottant à ses pieds en ronronnant.

Cachant prestement le rouleau de parchemin, la malade se tourna vers la visiteuse et lui assura que tout allait bien, malgré ses larmes. L'infirmière hocha sa tête brune et repartit. La jeune femme ressortit la parchemin et le déroula.

_Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu._

Mauvaises nouvelles pour le monde magique

Il y a maintenant trois semaines que le jeune Harry Potter a affronté Vous-Savez-Qui dans un combat acharné. Malheureusement, le Lord a tué notre jeune prodige avant de disparaître, laissant ses Mangemorts se faire capturer, sans exception, par nos Aurors. Il y a de nombreuses pertes. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, les Weasley, amis du jeune Potter, Remus Lupin, Mondingus Fletcher et bien d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Nymphadora Tonks et quelques Aurors, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et la quasi-totalité des professeurs sont malheureusement décédés dans cette ultime bataille où les Ténèbres ont remporté la victoire. Du côté des élèves, de nombreuses pertes sont également à déplorer, le jeune Drago Malefoy et ses amis Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Colin et Dennis Crivey et de nombreux autres ont trouvé la mort dans ce combat entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, le Bien et le Mal.

Parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard, seule une jeune est encore portée disparue, Hermione Granger. Selon Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard et rescapée, les capacités magiques de la jeune sorcière ont pu la sauver, bien que les doutes soient permis.

La totalité du monde magique est en déroute. Vous-Savez-Qui est encore vivant et en liberté, mais seul, les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban (mais pour combien de temps ?), Harry Potter, le seul qui pouvait vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est mort, la plupart des combattants contre les Ténèbres ont trouvé la mort…

L'espoir ne semble presque plus permis, le monde magique n'est plus que mort, destruction et désolation.

Rita Skeeter.

_C'est plus la peine"_

Le lendemain, lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son lit, "Ginny" penchée sur elle. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle fondit en larmes, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller trempé, remontant les draps à son visage pour cacher sa détresse.

-Vous avez de la visite, lui annonça l'infirmière en partant, laissant un policier entrer.

Le jeune policier qui l'avait trouvée étendue au fond d'une rue sombre entra timidement, ne sachant que faire devant la détresse de la jeune femme qui continuait de pleurer. C'est alors qu'il aperçu le parchemin froissé, poussé sous le lit. Il le saisit, l'étala sur la table de chevet et le parcourut du regard, une expression d'étonnement et d'incompréhension au visage en lisant le titre puis d'horreur en lisant l'article découpé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva finalement la tête vers la jeune malade et lui demanda :

-C'est vous, Hermione Granger ?

Il reçut un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Il avait maintenant le nom de la jeune femme, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était écrit. Le monde de la magie ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et tous ces noms qui ne lui disaient rien. Il réfléchit longuement, cherchant une bataille qui aurait eu lieu trois semaines plus tôt, mais rien. Cette bataille et ces personnes qui ne lui disaient rien ne semblaient pas avoir existé. Pendant un moment, il crut même que c'était la jeune femme qui avait écrit ce texte, selon son monde intérieur, lui permettant peut-être de faire ressortir sa détresse.

En repartant, il emporta le parchemin, après avoir eu l'autorisation d'Hermione, toujours en pleurs. Il annonça qu'il reviendrait le lendemain avec un ami avant de refermer la porte.

Hermione était bien consciente que cette histoire de monde de la magie et de bataille paraissait invraisemblable et qu'elle aurait du mal à le faire croire au policier, mais elle savait désormais qu'elle devait parler, ça lui ferait du bien.

Le soir, aux nouvelles, "Dean", le journaliste, annonçait que la police cherchait des personnes ayant connu les sorciers cités dans l'article donné par Hedwige.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel_

Le lendemain, à l'heure des visites, le policier et un lieutenant de police vinrent la voir, mais elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche sans fondre en larmes. Ils finirent par repartir, sans rien savoir de plus.

Les deux infirmiers roux, "Ginny" et "Ron", passèrent l'après-midi avec elle, ne s'inquiétant pas du fait qu'elle les fuit du regard et refuse de les regarder, ayant été mis au courant pour l'article et se souvenant des noms murmurés par Hermione au début. Lorsque la jeune rouquine dû retourner travailler, Hermione refusa que l'infirmier parte. Elle s'était finalement décidée de parler avec lui parce qu'il lui rappelait Ronald Weasley, son petit ami, mort sous ses yeux, tué par Lucius Malefoy.

Le jeune homme, comprenant qu'elle voulait enfin parler lui demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi manger. Au passage, il prit une photocopie de l'article, afin de demander plus de précision et d'explication, parce qu'il se sentait un peu perdu. Hermione accepta et s'installa dans le lit, le chat roulé en boule sur son ventre. Il semblait dormir, mais la jeune sorcière savait qu'il ne fermerait pas les yeux avant elle. Il prenait très à cœur son rôle de protecteur. À la fenêtre, Hedwige hululait, perchée sur la même branche que quelques jours plus tôt et un oiseau rouge et jaune traversait régulièrement le ciel.

Hermione se sentait soutenue par les trois animaux, qui avaient refusé de la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Le plateau-repas que l'infirmier lui avait amené était rempli de ses plats préféré, contrairement à celui du rouquin qui débordait. Elle sourit en se souvenant de l'extraordinaire appétit de son ami avant de laisser couler une nouvelle larme. En voyant une tarte à la mélasse, le dessert favori d'Harry, une nouvelle larme coula, bientôt suivie par d'autres.

Sans réfléchir, elle demanda s'il y avait du jus de citrouille, s'attirant le regard étonné de l'infirmier, mais le regard gourmand de Pattenrond qui avait relevé la tête. Bien que la demande fut peu courante, elle eut son jus de citrouille, qu'elle commença avant de parler. Cette boisson lui donnait de la force, lui rappelait Poudlard et les bons moments passés là-bas, ses amis qui lui manquaient tant.

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

Pendant toute la soirée, elle parla de Poudlard et du monde magique. Elle raconta ses premiers pas dans la magie, la haine qu'éprouvent les sang-pur pour les sorciers nés de Moldus, comme elle. Elle raconta comment, avec Ron, elle avait aidé Harry à sauver la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort, assurant à l'infirmier que cette pierre existait bel et bien, mais qu'elle avait été détruite ce soir-là. Peu après, le pauvre infirmier dû admettre que le basilic, comme Touffu le chien à trois têtes, existait, bien que celui de la Chambre des Secrets soit mort, tué par son propre venin, grâce à Harry, après avoir pétrifié quelques élèves, dont elle.

Pendant le plat principal, du saumon et du riz, Hermione parla de la prison d'Azkaban, d'où Sirius Black s'était échappé six ans auparavant et où de nombreux Mangemorts étaient enfermés.

-Attendez… Sirius Black, le meurtrier qui s'était échappé il y a six ou sept ans, était un sorcier ? Vous le connaissez ?

-Je le connaissais. Il est mort trois ans plus tard, tué par sa cousine, au Ministère de la Magie.

L'infirmier semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à comprendre et à assimiler tout ce qu'il apprenait. Ça en faisait trop d'un coup pour lui, mais ce n'était pas fini. Il apprit ensuite que les dragons n'étaient pas qu'une légende. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessert, Hermione avait raconté ses sept années à Poudlard.

-Après nos études, on s'est brusquement retrouvés en pleine guerre. De nombreux villages étaient pillés, détruits, brûlés, les villageois, Moldus pour la plupart étaient torturés puis tués.

Hermione retint un nouveau sanglot puis continua.

-Peu à peu, Voldemort se rapprochait de nous, doucement, tranquillement, les villages étaient de plus en plus proche de Londres, où on se cachait. Il y a trois mois, ils sont arrivés à la ville où mes parents habitaient, ils n'ont pas survécu à l'attaque.

Plus tard, lorsque "Ron" partit, il ne restait plus que la dernière bataille, qui avait eu lieu à Londres, à raconter.

_Ni aux silences des églises_

Le lendemain, Hermione put sortir de l'hôpital pour une journée, accompagnée par "Ron". Elle devait se rendre à l'enterrement de ses amis. L'infirmier la déposerait à l'entrée de l'église et la récupérerait au cimetière en fin de journée. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle croisa Rita Skeeter, qui avait l'intention d'écrire un article sur cette terrible journée. En voyant la jeune sorcière, elle se précipita vers elle afin de lui poser des questions sur la bataille et sur sa disparition. Hermione refusa d'y répondre, estimant que cela relevait de sa vie privée qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir étalée en première page d'un journal.

Elle resta silencieuse tout au long de la journée, ne répondant pas quand on l'appelait, ne regardant personne et refusant toutes les photos. Même Maugrey Fol'Œil ne réussit pas, malgré ses nombreux efforts. Hermione ne lui accorda qu'un faible sourire avant de partir du cimetière.

Pendant le trajet pour retourner à l'hôpital, Hermione raconta sa journée à "Ron", apprenant au passage qu'il s'appelait John. Hermione avait été troublée par le silence de l'église puis par celui du cimetière. Elle qui n'était pas dérangée par le bruit depuis la bataille. Ça avait été un enchaînement d'explosions, de cris, de hurlements de douleur, de destruction. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul instant de silence jusqu'à ce que le policier la trouve effondrée au fond d'une sombre ruelle de la capitale.

Maintenant, elle avait peur du silence, c'est pourquoi il y avait toujours un fond de musique dans sa chambre. Sinon, elle avait peur de s'endormir. Pour elle, le silence, c'était le calme avant la tempête.

_Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

John, l'infirmier avait beau tenter de rassurer Hermione avec des sourires, elle n'arrivait pas à être tranquillisée. Le moindre bruit suspect la faisait sursauter, même le bruit de pas des infirmières dans le couloir.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à de bien mauvais souvenirs à chaque sourire qu'on lui adressait. Elle revoyait le sourire mauvais de Voldemort, le sourire victorieux d'Harry après avoir tué son ennemi de toujours, le sourire empli de tendresse que lui avait adressé Ron avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, le sourire tremblotant de Ginny quand elle avait vu ses frères morts, puis son sourire de soulagement en voyant sa propre mort arriver. Tous ces sourires, et bien d'autres encore, hantaient la jeune femme.

Chacun des sourires qui lui étaient adressés plongeait la jeune femme dans la terreur, la crainte. La vision de tous ses amis morts revenaient alors à la surface, faisant trembler son maigre corps de quelques spasmes, interrompus par un nouveau médicament.

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

Bien que ce soit désormais l'été, Hermione avait continuellement froid, loin de la chaleureuse présence de ses amis disparus. Pour elle, herbe verte ou neige blanche, c'était du pareil au même, un paysage qui avait accueilli les nombreuses batailles contre le Mage Noir, jonché de morts ou de cadavres déchiquetés lorsque les deux camps ennemis se séparaient, laissant la souffrance envahir le champ de bataille.

Chaque fois, on disait que c'était la dernière fois, mais on recommençait toujours. Voldemort aurait été incapable d'être en paix tant qu'Harry était vivant, et ce dernier ne voulait pour rien au monde laisser une telle pourriture vivre. Il était prêt à tout pour ça, même à mourir. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le bonheur de ses amis plus tard, sans la menace de Voldemort au-dessus d'eux.

Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry le suivait et le soutenait à chaque bataille, à chaque épreuve, et son amour pour Hermione l'avait poussé à se sacrifier pour elle.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel_

À quoi ça sert de vivre, si c'est pour voir ses amis mourir ? Pourquoi vivre alors que nos amis sont partis, et qu'on ne les verra plus jamais ? Hermione ne cessait de se répéter ces deux phrases, elles rythmaient ses journées. Peu à peu, Hermione plongeait dans une déprime. Elle venait de fêter ses dix-neuf ans. Voilà maintenant un an qu'elle était seule, que ses amis l'avaient quittée pour l'au-delà, qu'elle était dans cet hôpital, où tout le monde s'entêtait à la garder en vie et à vouloir la soigner.

John, l'infirmier qui ressemblait tant à Ron avait été muté, tout comme "Ginny". Les rares personnes à qui elle s'était ouverte étaient parties, la laissant seule. Peu à peu, Hermione voyait ses amis partir, ses attaches au monde des vivants, ses repères s'effaçaient.

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

Un proverbe dit "après la pluie, le beau temps", mais pour Hermione la pluie semblait éternelle. Le soleil ne brillait plus pour elle, toute trace de bonheur l'avait quittée. Même ses souvenirs heureux l'emplissaient de tristesse. Se souvenir de ses fous rires avec Harry et Ron la faisait automatiquement penser à leur mort atroce. Plus le moindre rayon de lumière, de chaleur, d'espoir, de bonheur ne pouvait l'atteindre, un mur avait été érigé autour d'elle, l'isolant dans l'ombre, le froid, le désespoir et le malheur.

Hermione en arrivait même à se demander si éliminer définitivement Voldemort avait été une bonne chose. Quand il était encore vivant, ses amis Harry et Ron étaient encore en vie, elle pouvait rire et s'amuser avec eux, malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux, alors que maintenant que Voldemort était mort, Harry et Ron l'étaient aussi, ce qui privait la jeune femme des fous rires incontrôlables qui saisissaient régulièrement les trois amis.

_Ni aux silences des églises_

L'ancienne rouge et or associait maintenant le silence au cimetière où elle se rendait régulièrement afin de fleurir les tombes de ses amis. Une fois par semaine, elle se rendait dans le cimetière sorcier de Londres et déposait une gerbe de fleurs sur chacune des tombes des sorciers morts durant le dernier combat. Elle y restait la journée entière. Seules ces visites poussaient Hermione à rester en vie. Lorsqu'elle déposait des lilas devant la pierre tombale d'Harry, elle se disait qu'Harry ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle meurt. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vive. Il s'était sacrifié pour que le monde sorcier puisse vivre en paix, sans la menace de Voldemort. En mettant des tulipes sur la tombe de Ron, elle se souvenait de son sacrifice pour qu'elle vive. C'est lui qui avait été touché par l'éclair mortel, au lieu d'elle. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas morte. Elle aurait voulu mourir pendant cette bataille, pour ne pas vivre l'enfer qu'était sa vie après cette pseudo victoire.

_Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

Aujourd'hui, c'est noël. Le deuxième qu'Hermione fête sans ses amis, dans cet hôpital. Cela faisait un an et demi que l'ultime bataille était finie. John était revenu voir l'ancienne Gryffondor dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il lui avait apporté un cadeau, une magnifique robe rouge brodée de lions dorés. Quand elle l'avait vue, la jeune femme avait pleuré, se souvenant des couleurs de Gryffondor, sa maison à Poudlard, sa seconde famille dont ses meilleurs amis faisaient partie.

Elle l'avait ensuite enfilée, tout en pensant à ses amis. Harry, Ron, Ginny et leurs frères, Arthur et Molly, Dean, Seamus et tous les autres. Toute sa vie à Poudlard lui manquait, même les sarcasmes de Malefoy. Si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, elle aurait bondit de joie. Comme elle l'avait vu mourir, elle aurait pensé que, dans ce cas-là, Harry et Ron étaient encore en vie, mais malheureusement, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la mort de l'ex Serpentard.

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

Hermione se rendit au cimetière, vêtue de sa nouvelle robe. Pour noël, elle déposa des bouquets de fleurs plus gros et plus colorés que d'habitude. Les flocons de neige parsemaient les pétales de taches blanches, rendant les gerbes encore plus belles qu'auparavant. Pour la première fois, elle avait accepté que John l'accompagne dans le cimetière. En décorant chacune des tombes, elle avait parlé de la personne enterrée là.

Elle avait parlé de la célébrité d'Harry, de l'amour de Ron, de sa grande amitié avec Ginny et bien d'autres souvenirs heureux. À la fin, elle racontait toujours leur mort, comme pour se convaincre une dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis à tout jamais. L'infirmier l'écoutait en silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid_

Ce soir, Hermione aurait dû fêter ses vingt ans. Une tempête de neige s'était levée, la plus forte qu'on n'ait jamais connue. La température avait brusquement chuté pour atteindre -45°. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi froid ici. Au fait, je suis John, l'ancien infirmier d'Hermione Granger. Elle a été retrouvée morte ce soir, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle portait la robe que je lui avait offerte pour noël, ses souliers rouges étaient enneigés. Elle avait dû aller au cimetière, c'est sa seule sortie de la semaine. Bien qu'on soit au mois de mars, de la neige tombe, un fort vent froid souffle et balaye tout sur son passage. Je pense que si on sortait sans être assez couverts, on pourrait mourir de froid, rien qu'avec un souffle de vent. Tout le monde reste à l'intérieur. Moi, je suis dans la chambre qu'occupait Hermione, son corps y repose encore. Elle semble être en paix.

_La pluie plus violente que ce soir-là_

La neige se change en pluie. Une inondation envahira bientôt Londres si ça continue comme ça. La pluie est tellement forte qu'on est incapable de voir à plus d'un mètre devant, les flaques occupent la route, puis les trottoirs, le niveau monte. Londres sera inondé ce soir. Pourtant, depuis le mois de février, il faisait beau, même un peu trop sec et le soleil commençait à revenir nous chauffer un peu. De toute l'histoire de Londres, on n'a jamais connu une pluie aussi forte.

_Le soir de ses vingt ans_

Cela fait presque deux ans qu'Hermione a perdu ses amis, elle vient de les rejoindre au paradis. Elle doit être heureuse, maintenant. J'était venu lui faire un cadeau pour ses vingt ans, je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps. C'est un pendentif avec deux photos, ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Je vais lui mettre, comme ça, elle sera toujours avec eux. La robe et ce pendentif lui permettront de ne pas être seule.

_Le soir où elle a éteint le feu_

Une infirmière m'a dit que, ce midi, quand elle est venue lui apporter son déjeuner, Hermione avait l'air heureuse, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici. À mon avis, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait mourir et s'en réjouissait. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de tristesse, de nostalgie, maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Elle a fermé les yeux pour toujours.

_Derrière la façade de ses yeux_

Ses paupières cachent ses magnifiques yeux couleur noisette avec des reflets dorés, les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu la chance de voir le bonheur les faire briller, elle est morte avant.

_Dans un éclair blanc_

Les visiteurs que j'ai croisé dans le couloir en arrivant à sa chambre m'ont dit qu'une forte lumière blanche, comme un éclair, avait illuminé la chambre, les aveuglant alors que la porte était fermée. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est morte. Elle n'a rien laissé, juste ses larmes.

_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel_

Elle doit maintenant être au paradis, au côté de ses amis qui lui ont tant manqué. Je suis heureux pour elle, elle avait tellement souffert, la vie ne l'a pas épargnée, elle a traversé tant d'épreuves que sa sagesse égalait celle des personnes âgées alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans.

_Elle brille à côté du soleil_

Trois nouvelles étoiles brillent dans le ciel, elles ont de drôles de couleurs. La première est blanche, d'un magnifique blanc pur, elle doit représenter Hermione. À côté, une étoile d'un roux flamboyant, sûrement pour Ronald Weasley. Juste en dessous brille une étoile d'un beau vert émeraude, comme la couleur des yeux d'Harry Potter, d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione. Ils sont maintenant réunis, pour toujours. Plus rien ne pourra les séparer, jamais.

_Comme les nouvelles églises_

Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'Hermione nous a quittés. Elle a été enterrée à côté de ses amis, dans le cimetière sorcier de Londres. De nombreuses personnes s'y rendent, toutes vêtues de capes noires, ce sont sûrement des sorciers. Ils vont d'une tombe à l'autre, déposant de grandes gerbes fleuries. Ils ont tous la larme à l'œil.

_Mais si depuis ce soir-là je pleure_

Depuis cette tragique mort, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer tous les soirs, dans mon lit. Je crois qu'aucune de mes anciennes patientes n'a réussi à me toucher autant à son départ. Je vais demander à changer d'hôpital, pour aller à l'autre bout du pays et travailler au bloc opératoire. En m'éloignant de l'endroit où a vécu Hermione, j'espère pouvoir faire mon deuil.

_C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon cœur_

Je suis en Écosse depuis un an, mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié Hermione, la jeune sorcière. Je crois que je ne le pourrais jamais, elle avait l'air tellement fragile…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel_

_Elle brille à côté du soleil_

_Comme les nouvelles églises_

_Mais si depuis ce soir-là je pleure_

_C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon cœur_

_fin_

Voilà un petit OS tout triste, que j'ai eu plaisir, malgré tout, à écrire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous et à bientôt pour le dernier OS.

lilly.malefoy


	9. Que tu reviennes

Et voici le dernier OS de la série "cadeau de Noël".

**Titre :** Que tu reviennes

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance/drama

**Pairing :** Harry/Ginny

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, avec une chanson de Patrick Fiori.

**Résumé :** Harry a disparu, et Ginny désespère. Le reverra-t-elle jamais ?

**Que tu reviennes**

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que la grande bataille est finie. Harry Potter a vaincu le terrible Mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Par chance, les pertes sont minimes, tant du côté des Mangemorts que du côté des Aurors. Pour comprendre, il faut préciser que cette grande bataille était en vérité un duel. Seuls Harry et Voldemort étaient présents, et personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé. Voldemort est mort, et Harry a disparu juste après sa victoire. Il a seulement laissé un parchemin roulé à côté du corps de son ennemi mortel, enfin vaincu. Le cadavre du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été découvert le lendemain, à Privet Drive, dans le jardin des Dursley où, vraisemblablement, le duel a eu lieu. Tout s'est fait en silence, en toute discrétion. Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu.

_Encore un jour qui se lève_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny se lève tous les matins dans un lit vide. Avant la bataille, elle vivait avec Harry, ils avaient projeté de se marier peu après, ce duel a tout chamboulé. Depuis trois ans, elle espère trouver une trace, un indice du passage d'Harry, mais rien. Il reste invisible. Personne ne l'a vu, il ne donne aucunes nouvelles, tout le monde le croit mort, depuis le temps, mais Ginny espère. Tous les soirs, elle ne peut s'empêcher de prier pour que son unique amour revienne vers elle, pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Depuis trois ans, elle voyage, elle traverse tous les pays où Harry aurait pu passer, elle le cherche, en vain. Malgré tout, elle ne se décourage pas.

_Encore un jour inutile_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny a l'impression que les jours qui passent sont inutiles, puisque Harry n'est pas auprès d'elle. Elle se lève quand même, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, prête pour une nouvelle journée de voyage, de recherche et de déception. C'est devenu une routine. Elle se lève, prend son petit-déjeuner, voyage pour un nouveau pays, une nouvelle région, une nouvelle ville et interroge toutes les personnes qu'elle croise, dans les allées sorcières, elle va même jusqu'à placarder des affiches où une photo d'Harry fait un grand sourire, après avoir réussi ses ASPICs. Ensuite, elle prend son déjeuner avec des journalistes, des amis, des commerçants, n'importe qui qui puisse l'aider dans ses recherches. L'après-midi, elle repart pour une autre partie du monde et le soir, c'est la déception. Elle part dîner chez l'un de ses frères ou chez ses parents, où elle a une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle rentre tard, fait un brin de toilette et part se coucher dans le lit qu'elle partageait trois ans plus tôt avec Harry. Une nouvelle journée inutile.

_Où la vie balaie les rêves_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que, tous les soirs au moment de se coucher, Ginny regarde le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel sont écrits les rêves d'Harry et les siens, ceux qu'ils s'étaient juré de réaliser. Depuis, elle en a rajouté un, un plus fort que les autres : "retrouver Harry". C'est son rêve, sa lueur d'espoir, ce qui lui permet de tenir encore et toujours, de poursuivre ses recherches. À chaque fois qu'elle décide d'abandonner, elle se dit que s'il était mort, elle le saurait, et qu'elle doit donc continuer à le chercher, partir dans les contrées presque inexplorées où un sorcier aussi célèbre, et recherché, que lui pourrait se cacher. Une carte du monde est accrochée dans sa chambre, une punaise est plantée sur chaque grande ville, dans chaque coin paumé où elle a été fouiner. Elle serait prête à passer la planète entière au peigne fin pour retrouver Harry. Elle est prête à tout pour le retrouver, même supprimer les sorties avec ses amis et les loisirs et supprimer tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Elle s'interdirait presque d'être heureuse tant qu'Harry n'est pas là, avec elle.

_Alors qu'ils étaient tranquilles_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny se demande pourquoi Harry a disparu, pourquoi il est parti sans laisser la moindre trace, pas la moindre lettre rassurante qui lui indiquerai la date de son retour, qui lui expliquerait son départ, sa disparition. Dès qu'elle se lève, elle ne peut s'empêcher de scruter le ciel, espérant voir un hibou arriver avec une lettre d'Harry. Des hiboux, elle en reçoit tous les jours, de ses nombreux contacts à travers le monde, ils ne lui apportent qu'une déception supplémentaire. Le soir, avant de s'endormir, elle repense à ses derniers moments avec Harry. Avant de s'endormir, ils avaient parlé de leur future réception de mariage, du repas, des invités, du lieu, de la présence ou non de journalistes, de la décoration, et ils s'étaient endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le lendemain, en se réveillant, Ginny avait trouvé le lit vide. Seul un parchemin froissé gisait sur le sol, au pied du lit. Quelques mots y avaient été gribouillés à la hâte "4, Privet Drive, à l'aube". Ce n'était visiblement pas Harry qui l'avait écrit, mais Voldemort. C'était la date et l'endroit de ce que tout le monde appelle "la grande bataille", grande par les puissances magiques qu'elle opposait.

_Les bateaux quittent le port_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny surveille les départs et les réservations sur les bateaux, les trains ou les avions, à la recherche du nom d'Harry Potter, mais elle fait chou blanc à chaque fois. Peu à peu, les amis de Ginny s'éloignent d'elle, seule sa famille reste en Angleterre. Par exemple, il y a un mois à peine, Luna Lovegood est partie pour Tombouctou afin d'y faire un reportage qui sera publié dans le Chicaneur, que son père dirige toujours. Elle y restera longtemps, un dossier complet étant demandé. Elle doit y traiter de la brusque hausse du niveau de vie. Un sujet passionnant, soupira Ginny en voyant son amie décoller à l'aéroport. Il y a trois mois, Colin Crivey est parti pour une région perdue des États Unis, afin d'y faire un reportage photographique sur les réparations spectaculaires d'après le passage d'un cyclone. Jamais les réparations n'avaient été aussi rapides après une telle catastrophe naturelle.

_Quitte à ne jamais revenir_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny se sent seule, sans Harry. Du trio qu'il formait avec Ron et Hermione, il ne reste plus rien. Harry a disparu, Ron est resté et Hermione n'est pas revenue d'Islande. Elle y est partie il y a deux ans, afin d'enquêter sur de mystérieuses lettres anonymes, qui annonçait des attaques de Mangemorts encore en liberté. À chaque fois, les informations se révélaient exactes. Il y en a eu trois sur trois mois, après, plus de nouvelles, mais plus d'attaques non plus. Malgré tout, Hermione reste là-bas, où elle pense avoir une nouvelle piste. C'est du moins ce qu'elle a dit à son chef, le directeur du département des Mystère du Ministère de la Magie de Londres, et ce qu'il a lui-même répété à Rita Skeeter, toujours journaliste pour la Gazette des Sorciers. Aucun des amis de Ginny qui sont partis ne sont revenus, ils lui envoient néanmoins des nouvelles, faisant une petite enquête sur la disparition d'Harry dans la région où ils sont, mais toujours rien. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Harry ait été le meilleur Auror jamais connu.

_Poussés par des vents plus forts_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny et sa famille ont la bougeotte. Tous les jours, Ginny part dans deux régions différentes. Molly et Arthur, les parents, restent chez eux, toujours prêts à accueillir leurs enfants pour un repas, Bill traverse l'Angleterre en long, en large et en travers pour son travail, Charlie séjourne souvent en Roumanie, dans les montagnes où vivent les dragons qu'il étudie. Percy, l'adjoint du ministre de la Magie voyage d'une capitale à l'autre pour des réunions d'où il rentre aussi stressé qu'avant de partir, Fred et George, encore à la recherche de la farce ou de la friandise parfaite sillonnent le monde pour trouver de nouvelles idées, de nouveaux parfums. Ron, lui, reste en Angleterre, d'où il dirige les nombreux Aurors dont dispose le pays. Bien que les fils aînés voyagent beaucoup, ils rentrent en Angleterre au moins une fois par semaine afin de rendre visite à leur petite sœur, dont ils essaient de remonter le moral en racontant quelques anecdotes rigolotes.

_Comme ceux qui t'ont fait partir_

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Ginny vit seule, elle refuse de remplacer Harry, qui est, selon elle, irremplaçable. Elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à partir, espérant qu'il reviendrait, qu'un soir il rentrerait, comme avant, quand il rentrait d'une mission à travers le pays et qu'il lui raconterait sa journée. Harry avait une manière particulière de raconter, même si un événement triste était arrivé, il arrivait toujours à faire sourire, voire rire son assistance captivée. Le moindre détail comptait. Une fois, il était revenu de l'arrestation des Malefoy père et fils, qui avait malheureusement finit par un massacre. Les deux Mangemorts avaient néanmoins été arrêtés. Harry avait fait rire tout le monde en racontant l'arrestation du fils, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier courait à travers une rue bondée. Il avait voulu descendre un escalier afin de rejoindre une rue secondaire, où il y avait moins de monde. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait trébuché sur sa robe noire un peu trop longue et était tombé dans l'escalier, tout enchevêtré dans sa tenue de Mangemort, la robe passé par dessus la tête, dévoilant un magnifique caleçon blanc où des nounours bleus gambadaient dans une foule de petits cœurs roses. Cette anecdote avait fait sourire les familles des victimes, rire les badauds et exploser de rire les Aurors présents et les Weasley. Ginny avait tellement rit qu'elle en serait tombée par terre si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue.

_Et du passé qui s'endort_

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Ginny envisage sérieusement de partir de cette maison, où tout lui rappelle Harry, lui brisant le cœur. Peu à peu, les souvenirs d'Harry s'estompent, elle n'arrive plus à voir précisément son visage si elle n'a pas de photo sous les yeux, elle ne se souvient plus vraiment de son rire et commence à oublier les petites manies du sorcier. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle oublie des détails, et ça l'énerve. C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de partir, comme tout le monde. De moins en moins de souvenirs de moments heureux lui reviennent à l'esprit à l'improviste, rien qu'en voyant un parc où elle s'était promenée avec lui ou à la vue du canapé où il s'affalait dès qu'il rentrait de Londres. Au fur et à mesure, les souvenirs s'endorment, mais la douleur de l'absence d'Harry demeure. Ginny a décidé de partir pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette douleur qui devient insurmontable avec le temps qui passe.

_Et plus rien à retenir_

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Ginny cherche une nouvelle maison, plus petite, où elle pourrait vivre seule. Elle n'est pas encore prête pour remplacer Harry, elle ne l'a pas encore complètement oublié. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle espère toujours, mais ne le montre plus. Elle recommence peu à peu à sortir, rencontrer d'autres sorciers, mais ne va jamais plus loin que la simple conversation lors d'une fête, elle aurait trop l'impression de trahir Harry qui reste présent dans ses pensées, ses rêves. De temps en temps, une tête brune ou une tête décoiffée lui fait remonter les souvenirs d'Harry. Finalement, Ginny a fait le ménage, en vue de son prochain déménagement. Elle a fourré dans des cartons tout ce qui lui rappelle Harry, afin de les remiser dans son grenier, où elle n'ira jamais.

_Que tu reviennes_

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Ginny a déménagé. Elle habite dans une charmante petite maison à la campagne, entourée de prairies à perte de vue où de nombreux animaux paissent tranquillement. Elle aime bien les regarder, ça la calme, la détend et surtout l'empêche de penser à Harry. En réalité, moins il y a de choses qui lui rappelle Harry, plus elle pense à lui, il ne quitte presque plus ses pensées, quand elle arrive enfin à ne plus penser à lui, c'est pour penser à la maison qu'elle aurait habitée avec son unique amour. De temps en temps, les autres Weasley viennent lui rendre visite, Colin, Luna et Hermione continuent à lui envoyer des nouvelles, n'indiquant jamais leur date de retour, qui ne semble pas prête d'arriver.

_Je ne m'y attends plus_

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Ginny travaille dans une boutique de mode pour sorciers, elle y vend des robes de soirée. Il lui suffit de voir une robe vert émeraude ou vert bouteille pour se souvenir du bal de noël qui avait eu lieu lors de sa troisième année. Elle n'avait pas pu y aller avec Harry, mais elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à le regarder danser avec Parvati. Elle se souvient que cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à un sapin de noël ce soir-là, avec ses nombreux bracelets qui tintaient à ses poignets. Souvent, au cours d'une fête quelconque, dès qu'elle voit un jeune homme danser un peu maladroitement, elle pense à Harry qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ne savait pas très bien danser. Malgré tous ces souvenirs qui remontent, elle ne l'attend plus, la petite lueur d'espoir qui persiste lui permet tout juste de tenir.

_Que tu reviennes_

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Ginny conseille de jeunes sorciers de son âge pour des tenues de soirée. Ils sont tous plus beaux et plus mignons les uns que les autres, mais aucun ne l'intéresse, puisqu'ils ne s'appellent pas Harry Potter. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait complètement épuisée chez elle, elle eut la surprise de voir une silhouette qui semblait l'attendre. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Hermione. Dès que cette dernière vit la rousse s'approcher, elle fondit en larmes et la serra dans ses bras. Les larmes de Ginny rejoignirent bientôt celles d'Hermione. Après quelques sanglots, elles pénétrèrent dans la maison de Ginny et s'installèrent dans le salon. Cette visite pour le moins inattendue apporta de l'énergie à la rouquine, qui ne se sentait plus du tout épuisée. Au contraire, elle avait hâte d'entendre l'histoire d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et lui raconta son séjour de A à Z.

_J'ai tellement attendu_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Ginny héberge Hermione chez elle. Tous les jours, la jeune brune raconte à son amie de nouvelles anecdotes sur son séjour en Islande. Le seul sujet qui revenait sans cesse sur le tapis était l'objet de l'enquête menée en Islande : les lettres anonymes, qui avaient recommencées il y a peu pour ensuite cesser trois semaines après. Le mystère n'était toujours pas résolu, et Hermione comptait sur l'aide de son amie et son imagination débordante pour l'aider. Sans plus attendre, Hermione lui montra les lettres manuscrites. Ginny y jeta un vague coup d'œil. Toutes annonçaient une grande catastrophe, attaque de Mangemorts, pillage de village par des Mangemorts. À chaque fois, Hermione disait que le pire avait été évité grâce à ces lettres. La rouquine avait la curieuse impression de connaître cette écriture, mais sa mémoire refusait de mettre un nom dessus, à son plus grand regret.

_Des jours et des semaines_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Luna est revenue de Tombouctou, son dossier pour le Chicaneur était bouclé. Il apparaissait que le niveau de vie dans cette ville était remonté en flèche grâce à de nombreux dons de la part d'un mystérieux inconnu, toujours vêtu d'une robe noire et d'une cape noire, dont le capuchon tout aussi sombre dissimulait le visage. Personne n'avait pu apercevoir son visage. Seuls ses yeux, deux émeraudes brillantes étaient visibles avec, de temps à autre, un éclair rouge au dessus. Quelques photos avaient été prises. Luna les montra avec enthousiasme à Hermione et Ginny. La première fut frappée par le décor. Dans de nombreux journaux, elle avait vu la misère qui régnait dans cette ville, alors que sur cette photo, il y avait de nombreux immeubles flambants neufs, les habitants avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et entouraient une silhouette sombre, qu'elle identifia comme étant le fameux inconnu. Les yeux de Ginny furent immédiatement attirés par cette silhouette qui lui semblait familière, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression.

_Des mois peut-être plus_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Colin est revenu en Angleterre. De son voyage aux États-Unis, il ramenait de nombreuses photos pour son reportage sur de spectaculaires réparations. Sur les premières photos, données par les victimes du cyclone, on voyait un paysage dévasté, des maisons détruites, certaines n'avaient plus de toit, il restait quelques cadavres ici et là, la misère et le désespoir semblait partout. Cette impression contrastait avec les clichés pris par Colin. Les collines étaient verdoyantes, de nouvelles maisons se dressaient, quelques fleurs égayaient le tout. Une impression de bonheur transparaissait, les habitants dansaient sur la place des nouveaux villages, ils fêtaient la reconstruction. Un sentiment de sérénité emplissait les terres reconstruites et envahissait quiconque regardait les photos. Une fois de plus, Ginny fut attirée par un petit détail, que ses trois amis de semblaient pas avoir remarqué. Sur chaque image, une silhouette apparaissait en fond. Devant la porte d'une maison, à l'ombre d'un arbre, perdu au milieu de la foule, il y avait toujours une ombre noire, qui ressemblait étrangement à l'inconnu de Luna. Il paraissait toujours aussi familier à Ginny, elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.

_Autant que je m'en souvienne_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que les Weasley tentent de convaincre Ginny de venir à une fête, où Hermione, Luna et Colin seraient présents, ainsi que de nombreux anciens élèves de Poudlard. La rouquine résistait encore, ne voulant pour rien au monde revoir ses anciens camarades, qui ne manqueraient pas de lui parler d'Harry et de raconter de nombreux souvenirs, qui la feraient fondre en larmes. Ses trois amis et invités lui posaient sans cesse la question cruciale : "tu viendras, demain, à la fête ?" mais elle s'entêtait de répondre "non", ce qui ne décourageait pas le moins du monde ses amis. La question pouvait venir n'importe quand, pendant le petit-déjeuner, pendant que la rouquine jardinait… Il fallait qu'elle reste vigilante si elle ne voulait pas répondre "oui" par mégarde, ce que son cœur ne cessait de lui répéter depuis trois jours, trois longues journées.

_Je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Ginny reçoit de nombreux hiboux. Les nombreux invités de la fête lui écrivent pour tenter de la convaincre de venir. Elle les lit à peine et les range dans une malle pour ne plus y penser. Certains même n'hésitent pas à lui écrire plusieurs fois en une journée, ce qui fait un total de 15 lettres de la part de Fred et George, 14 de la main de Ron et bien d'autres, ses frères étant passés maîtres dans l'art de lui écrire pour ne rien dire. Une question tient lieu de signature à chaque fois : "tu viendras à la fête ?". En lisant cette question, Ginny répond "oui" dans sa tête, mais dit "non" à voix haute, comme lui indique son caractère borné. La veille de la fête, elle reçut une curieuse lettre, écrite à l'encre verte et dépourvue de signature. Quelques vers étaient écrits, de la même main que les fameuses lettres anonymes d'Hermione :

_Que tu reviennes_

_Je ne m'y attends plus_

_Que tu reviennes_

_J'ai tellement attendu_

_Des jours et des semaines_

_Des mois peut-être plus_

_Autant que je m'en souvienne_

_Je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus_

Cela fait maintenant trois heures que la mystérieuse missive est arrivée chez Ginny. Où qu'elle aille, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'emporter la lettre, bien serrée dans le creux de sa main. Régulièrement, elle y jette un coup d'œil, comme si elle espérait qu'un nom apparaîtrait, la soulageant d'un poids de plus en plus lourd. Malheureusement, le bas du parchemin reste vierge, rien ne s'inscrit, pas le moindre indice qui permettrait à Ginny de retrouver le nom qu'elle cherche depuis trois jours sans qu'il ait réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. En sortant de table, après le dîner, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de regarder et d'examiner une nouvelle fois le bas du parchemin, mais rien. Tout dans ce parchemin semble la narguer. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne qui l'attend depuis tout ce temps ? Quelle est donc cette personne qu'elle aurait cessé d'aimer il y a longtemps ? Elle a beau se creuser les méninges, rien. Elle ne se souvient de rien.

_Encore un soir qui s'achève_

Cela fait maintenant trois heures qu'une chouette blanche a apporté cette lettre qui n'a toujours pas quitté la main de Ginny. Elle s'y accroche comme un noyé à une bouée, comme si ce bête parchemin pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions. Elle sait qu'elle est stupide d'attendre comme ça, un message, un indice qui viendrait de la lettre, mais elle ne peut plus s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer quoi, au juste ? Elle n'en sait rien. Attendre quoi ? Elle ne le sait pas non plus, mais elle attend et elle espère comme si sa vie en dépendait. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ginny voit les étoiles s'allumer une par une. La fête que ses parents organisent commence le lendemain, et elle s'entête de répondre "non", bien qu'elle souhaite par dessus tout d'y aller. Logique, Ginny ? Absolument pas, mais elle a toujours été ainsi. Quand Harry ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle l'aimait, et quand il a commencé à la regarder et à la considérer comme autre chose que "la petite sœur de Ron, son meilleur ami", elle a cessé de l'aimer. La logique et Ginny ont toujours fait deux, voire trois, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait faire mentir cette règle idiote.

_Dans cette chambre immobile_

Cela fait maintenant trois heures qu'une lettre lui demande d'aller à une fête et qu'elle s'obstine à refuser. Elle est maintenant dans sa chambre, étendue sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Autour d'elle, rien ne bouge, tout est silencieux, immobile. Silencieux ? Pas sûr. En tendant bien l'oreille, Ginny entendit un murmure, comme un léger souffle de vent qui jouerait avec la cime des arbres. Se redressant un peu, elle tenta de comprendre quel était ce bruit étrange. C'était bien la première fois qu'une pièce faisait du bruit comme ça, sans raison. Ginny n'était pas plus rassurée que ça, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était la chambre elle-même qui lui parlait, lui chuchotait quelque chose, lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille quelques mots incompréhensibles.

_Et pourquoi me lèverais-je?_

Cela fait maintenant trois heures que Ginny est plongée dans un débat intérieur. Sa conscience lui souffle d'aller à la fête, lui dit qu'elle doit y aller, mais la voix de la raison réplique qu'il vaudrait mieux rester ici et ne pas aller au Terrier, où tous les souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, remonteraient à la surface, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Au fait, qui a dit que la "voix de la raison" ne disait que des choses raisonnables ? Personne, et surtout pas Ginny. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sa voix de la raison qui lui disait, quelques années plus tôt, de ne pas aller voir Harry ? Bien sûr, par esprit de contradiction, Ginny était allée le voir, et c'était tant mieux. Ginny venait donc d'en déduire que, contrairement à son nom, la voix de la raison n'est pas toujours raisonnable, et même plutôt rarement dans son cas. En bref, il fallait qu'elle fasse l'inverse, c'est-à-dire aller à la fête.

_Et pour qui le faudrait-il?_

Cela fait maintenant trois heures que Ginny réfléchit à s'en faire sortir de la fumée par les oreilles. Et puis, attendez une minute. Si elle va à la fête, il y aura sa famille, ses anciens amis de Poudlard qui, eux, ne manqueraient pas de lui rappeler le bon vieux temps de Poudlard, quand Harry était encore là. Ils ne cesseraient de ressasser le passé, d'en parler et d'en reparler encore et toujours. Mais, au fond, si Ginny avait finalement décidé d'y aller, n'était-ce pas un peu pour ça ? Ou même, que pour ça ? Peut-être, après plus de trois ans de silence, avait-elle besoin d'en parler, et que cette fête serait une bonne occasion ? En plus, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était posé la question "pourquoi aller à la fête au Terrier" elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule raison, qui ne tenait qu'en un seul mot, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup : Harry. En réalité, si, au fond d'elle, elle avait envie d'y aller, sans se l'avouer complètement, c'était pour parler d'Harry et admettre, enfin, sa disparition.

_C'est du passé qui s'endort_

Cela fait maintenant trois heures que Ginny tergiverse. Finalement, à force de doutes, d'hésitations, sans vraiment savoir comment, elle s'est retrouvée devant le portail du Terrier, où la fête venait visiblement de commencer. Effectivement, les lampions magiques clignotaient et se baladaient à travers le jardin, éclairant tantôt d'une douce lumière bleue, rouge ou verte, tantôt d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante. Un lampion diffusait même une lumière rose tamisée où flottaient de petits cœurs rouges, zigzagant entre les nombreux invités. Ces derniers déambulaient dans le parc, un verre à la main, discutant gaiement avec un voisin ou une voisine, rigolant à une blague, souriant à l'évocation d'un souvenir. Des chevelures rousses s'agglutinaient au centre du jardin, dissimulant la table croulante de victuailles, c'étaient les Weasley. Un visage un peu enfantin, aux cheveux noirs, un air lunaire, pas de doute, c'est Neville Londubat. En face de lui, Luna Lovegood, avec ses éternels cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses yeux globuleux. Deux petites indiennes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Padma et Parvati Patil. Derrière elles, un jeune homme mitraillait les invités de son énorme appareil photo, éblouissant tout le monde de son flash, Colin Crivey immortalisait cette fête. Quelques pas plus loin, une chevelure brune décoiffée, un sourire un peu crispé, de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, une cicatrice au front, c'est Harry. Hein ? Quoi ? Harry ? Ici ? Mais, c'est pas possible ! C'est impossible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a disparu voilà plus de trois ans…

_Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs_

Cela fait maintenant trois minutes que Ginny est arrivée à cette fête où elle avait pourtant juré de ne jamais aller. Finalement, ses pieds n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête, n'écoutant que la conscience de Ginny, qui avait la mauvaise habitude de faire l'inverse de ce que disait la voix de la raison. Devant elle, se dressait Harry, ou du moins un jeune homme qui y ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais seul James, son père, pouvait lui ressembler autant et ce dernier était mort. Il n'y avait donc que deux solutions envisageables, mais une seule réellement possible. Soit c'était effectivement Harry, soit c'était un clone, un fan qui avait décidé de lui ressembler le plus possible, allant même jusqu'à l'imiter dans les moindres détails. À sa connaissance, seul Harry clignait des yeux de cette manière, pas le moindre doute était possible.

_Que tu reviennes_

_Je ne m'y attends plus_

_Que tu reviennes_

_J'ai tellement attendu_

_Des jours et des semaines_

_Des mois peut-être plus_

_Autant que je m'en souvienne_

_Je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus_

Cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que Ginny avait l'impression d'être victime d'une hallucination. Comment Harry, disparu depuis longtemps, pouvait-il être là, se tenir debout à quelques mètres d'elle et sembler bien vivant, en chair et en os ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. C'était forcément un rêve éveillé. Pourtant, Harry venait de la voir et s'approchait d'elle, un sourire de plus en plus large éclairait son visage. De son côté, Ginny n'en menait pas large. Elle paniquait de plus en plus, hésitant entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et tenter de semer le fantôme parmi les nombreux invités de la fête qui, eux, ne semblaient pas remarquer la présence d'Harry. Ginny hésitait à aller voir son fantôme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, son monologue intérieur se limitant au strict minimum : « J'y vais, j'y vais pas, j'y vais, j'y vais pas, j'y vais pas, j'y vais… » le rythme étant de plus en plus rapide, tronquant des mots, donnant à la fin : « J'y vais, j'y vais, j'y vais… ». Elle finit par se plier à la volonté de sa voix intérieure. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus le choix, puisque ses jambes avançaient déjà dans la direction du fantôme.

_Que tu reviennes_

_Je ne m'y attends plus_

_Que tu reviennes_

_J'ai tellement attendu_

_Des jours et des semaines_

_Des mois peut-être plus_

_Autant que je m'en souvienne_

_Je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus_

Cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que Ginny fixait son fantôme. Une douce musique raisonnait dans le jardin, la chanson préférée de Ginny depuis la disparition d'Harry. Quand ce dernier était parti, elle l'avait écoutée en boucle, jusqu'à en connaître la moindre note, le moindre souffle du chanteur. Cette chanson exprimait toute sa détresse après l'abandon d'Harry. Presque inconsciemment, tout en avançant vers le fantôme, Ginny murmura les paroles en même temps que le chanteur. Plus elle se rapprochait du fantôme, plus Ginny était persuadée d'être face du vrai, du véritable Harry, ce dernier l'entonnait aussi. Autour de Ginny, tout semblait s'effacer, elle ne voyait plus Seamus rire d'une blague de Ron, ou Dean draguer Padma, ni même Luna qui lui faisait de grands signes. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf Harry, qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé.

_Que tu reviennes_

Cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que Ginny s'approchait d'Harry, son unique amour, l'homme de sa vie. Elle le reconnaissait, bien que quelque chose cloche, quelque chose manquait, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi. Toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns ébouriffés, comme son père, ses yeux verts, comme sa mère, l'éternelle cicatrice en forme d'éclair, vestige de son combat contre Voldemort, la même façon de battre des paupières, le même sourire, un peu timide, un peu crispé, les lunettes rondes continuaient à glisser sur son nez, l'obligeant à les remonter de temps en temps. Côté vestimentaire, pas de changement non plus, jean noir pas trop moulant, tee-shirt bleu pâle, veste bleue foncée aux manches retroussée, capuche retombant négligemment sur ses épaules. Rien n'avait changé, pourtant il manquait quelque chose.

_Des jours et des semaines_

Cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que le cerveau de Ginny carburait au maximum de ses capacités pour trouver le détail qui manquait, ce qui avait changé. Ce n'était pas la baguette, puisqu'elle était rangée dans la poche du jean, ni la cape d'invisibilité, pliée au fond d'une autre poche, créant un léger renflement. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir ce détail sur le bout de la langue. Elle était convaincue que si elle tirait la langue à quelqu'un, à l'instant même, il serait capable de le lire, mais ce ne serait pas très poli. Juste derrière le fameux fantôme, Luna arrivait en courant. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de Ginny, complètement essoufflée, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, les joues rouges, la rendant encore plus folle que d'habitude, bien que ce soit difficile. Et là, il y a une petite ampoule qui apparaît au-dessus de Ginny, elle s'allume en faisant « tilt » et le cerveau crie « eurêka ! j'ai trouvé ! » en levant une main imaginaire. Mais bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Elle venait enfin de trouver le détail manquant, grâce à Luna.

_Des mois peut-être plus_

Cela faisait maintenant trois secondes que Ginny a trouvé le détail manquant, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle aurait préféré se rendre compte que Rogue était son professeur préféré, bien que ce soit tout l'inverse, ou encore qu'Hagrid avait reçu une nouvelle cargaison de Scroutt à pétard dont elle devrait s'occuper ou même que Voldemort n'était pas mort… Elle était prête à tout admettre, sauf ça. C'était trop dur, trop difficile. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas Luna qui s'évertuait pourtant à faire de grands moulinets de bras à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, espérant la faire réagir pour pouvoir enfin lui donner le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Complètement désespérée, Ginny ne voyait plus rien, pas même Harry à un mètre d'elle. Luna, quelque peu décontenancée, la suivit, agitant le parchemin devant les yeux de la rouquine, mais pas la moindre réaction. Elle allait là où ses jambes voulaient bien la mener.

_Autant que je m'en souvienne_

Cela faisait maintenant trois secondes que l'univers de Ginny semblait complètement écroulé. Elle s'était rendue compte que le Harry qu'elle avait vu était en fait un fantôme, il ne respirait pas, son cœur ne battait pas, mais en même temps, il avait l'air si vivant qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer, de croire à son retour. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Ginny ne voyait plus rien, que du flou, tout tournait autour d'elle, elle se sentait mal, tellement mal qu'elle pensa un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais non. Elle voulait s'évanouir, mais son corps le refusait. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle avait enfin admit qu'elle avait envie d'aller à cette fête, son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, si tant est qu'il en ait une. Et là encore, il faisait des siennes. Non seulement, il refusait l'évanouissement, mais en plus, ses jambes marchait vers un but, une silhouette que Ginny ne put qu'entrapercevoir. C'était Harry, le fantôme. Mais était-il vraiment un fantôme ? Sa poitrine se soulevait, selon le rythme de sa respiration, le sang battait au niveau de ses tempes, il semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Le "plus si fantôme que ça" adressa un grand sourire à Ginny avant de s'approcher d'elle.

_Je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus_

-Cela faisait trois ans, trois mois, trois semaines, trois jours, trois heures, trois minutes et trois secondes que j'attendais ça, murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille de Ginny avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Ginny, encore un peu abasourdie, se laissa faire puis, reprenant ses esprits, répondit au baiser d'Harry, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que c'était bien lui, qu'il était bien vivant, en chair et en os. Rompant le doux contact, Ginny demanda à Harry le pourquoi de sa disparition.

-C'était une malédiction de Voldemort, qu'il a faite avant de mourir, répondit-il la mine sombre. Pendant trois ans, trois mois, trois semaines et trois jours, tu ne pouvais pas me voir, personne ne pouvait me voir. Après, tu pouvais me voir pendant trois heures, trois minutes et trois secondes. Et si, malgré cette longue absence, notre amour continuait, je serais libéré de cette malédiction. Et me voilà, conclut-il avant d'embrasser de nouveau la rouquine.

_Que tu ne m'aimais plus_

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'Harry et Ginny sont mari et femme. Ils se sont mariés deux mois après leurs retrouvailles. Ils sont au Terrier, pour fêter noël en famille. Deux nouveaux rouquins participent aux festivités, leurs jumeaux James et Lily. James est le portrait craché de son père, avec des cheveux roux et les beaux yeux bleus de Ginny. Lily ressemble plus à sa mère, mais a hérité des yeux émeraude de son père. Bien qu'âgés d'à peine quatre ans, ils savent exactement ce qu'ils vont faire plus tard :

-Moi, je serais le joueur de Quidditch le plus célèbre ! déclare James en bombant le torse.

-Et moi, je serais la meilleure Auror qu'on n'ait jamais vu ! ajouta Lily en souriant fièrement.

Devant ces deux petits bouts de choux qui ne savent qu'enchaîner les bêtises, Harry et Ginny ne peuvent s'empêcher de craquer, et d'exploser de rire devant leurs ambitions.

_fin_

Avec cet OS, j'avais eu envie de changer un peu de style, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Review, please !

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy

P.S. : c'était le dernier OS "cadeau de Noël", mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera le dernier posté, rassurez-vous. Simplement, les autres mettront beaucoup plus de temps à venir.


	10. petit mot de l'auteur

Non, non, ceci n'est pas un nouvel OS. C'est juste un petit mot pour m'excuser de mon retard dans le postage des OSs, mais pendant une semaine, je n'avais pas Internet.

Je tenait aussi à remercier mes lecteurs.

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


End file.
